Of Fire and Warp Drives
by Dannrose
Summary: Suddenly and unexpectedly, two very different universes begin to mix together. With heros and villans moving from one to the other it doesn't take long for oppourtunities to appear and vengence is a strong motivator to take them. The Enterprise and Berk are about to come together whether they want to or not and they must either join together or fall.
1. First Collision

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and welcome to this story. It's my first crossover and it combines my 'Unofficial Rules' verse of Star Trek and my 'Differently Similar' verse from How to Train Your Dragon. Though both of these verses are mostly similar to the actual canon there are differences in each one but much of the major plot points are identical. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think of it.**_

 _ **I do not any aspect of either Star Trek or How to Train Your Dragon.**_

* * *

 **First Collision**

Jim Kirk stared at the readings pensively.

Some unusual anomalies had been detected within a star system and the _Enterprise_ had been dispatched to investigate. Admiral Archer had been apologetic as he'd passed the orders onto Jim as it had further delayed the start of the full five year mission; on top of that it was in a system that Jim hadn't been too keen to return to soon.

He looked up from the readings on the small veiwscreen and gazed at the large forward one which currently showed an immense binary star system which once concealed a massive space station that, until two weeks ago, had been the base of criminal mastermind Lientov Chekov. He'd tangled with the _Enterprise_ after he attempted to use Jim, Scotty and Pavel as leverage to obtain the plans of Admiral Marcus' _Vengeance_ and in the end Lientov's great station had collapsed and been dragged into the very stars which had concealed it. As far as they knew Lientov was dead but odd readings appearing in the area of where there'd once been a space station with a good deal of experimental technology was of great concern to Starfleet and they thought it best to send the crew that had dealt with some of Lientov's creations before.

Looking back at the smaller veiwscreen he questioned his First Officer, "Any sign of anything Spock?"

"Negative Captain," the half-Vulcan answered, "all readings are normal."

"Do you think whatever was happening has settled?"

"It is possible Captain but I believe that it is not the case. The initial Starfleet readings were erratic so it is more probable that the anomalies will reoccur soon."

"Well I don't feel like just waiting for them. See if you can use what we have and predict where the next anomaly will appear and when as I'd prefer not to be caught by surprise."

"Of course Captain."

Turning away from his best officer Jim scanned the bridge and found that the person he was looking for wasn't present. It wasn't surprising considering that it wasn't the boy's shift but most of the Command Crew were present regardless though he could understand why his navigator was reluctant to be at the helm while the ship was in this section of space. Though he didn't really want to leave the bridge now he knew that his crew were more than capable of handling anything and there was little else for him to do but wait, as such he headed for turbolift leaving instructions as he went, "Spock, let me know the moment one of these anomalies reappears or if you can predict the next one. You have the con."

His First Officer nodded in response as the doors closed and the turbolift moved off.

* * *

It didn't take Jim long to find where the youngest crew member had gone as he was well versed in the boy's habits and he was exactly where he expected him to be.

The observation lounge was quiet with only a couple of off duty crew present; most were probably sleeping in their quarters or eating in the mess hall and Jim easily spotted the teenager sitting on the floor by the large window. He ambled over and sat quietly beside the boy who was glaring at the binary stars that could be seen through the glass.

"If you keep glaring at them like that then the stars are going to explode."

Pavel jumped in surprise at his captain's voice, "Keptain, I didn't realise zat you'd come in."

"Well it was obvious that your mind was elsewhere Pavel." He paused for a moment before speaking more softly, "You feel like sharing?"

Jim was pretty certain he knew what the boy was thinking about but he also knew that it was better if Pavel shared the information himself."

He waited patiently as the teen remained quiet and eventually Pavel spoke, "I just don't like being back here, especially not zis soon."

Jim nodded and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I know, I'm not a fan of it either but we're here so lets make sure we do a good job."

Pavel grinned, "Aye sor."

The moment was interrupted when the ship suddenly gave an almighty jerk and people were flung to the floor as the red alert sounded. Recovering quickly Jim was rapidly at an intercom, "Spock, what's happening!?"

His first officer's voice came through sounding as calm as ever, "One of the anomalies we were searching for has materialised inside one of our cargo holds. When it appeared I ordered an emergency stop to prevent damage to the ship."

"Is the _Enterprise_ damaged?"

"Negative Captain. The anomaly is currently not reacting with any of the ship's systems but its energy readings are unstable."

"Understood Spock. Bring a security team and meet me outside that cargo hold. Let's see if we can work out what this thing is."

"Right away Captain."

Leaving the intercom Jim began hurrying out of the room calling back as he went, "Mr Chekov attend to your station on the bridge."

* * *

It wasn't long before Jim was standing outside the cargo hold alongside Spock and backed by Lieutenant Hendorff and two other men. The three security officers bore phaser rifles while Spock and Jim had hand phasers. The Captain looked to his men and gave some hurried orders, "When we get in there Hendorff I want your guys to thoroughly search the hold, for all we know this thing might have let something else in. Spock gather as much information as possible, we need to know what this anomaly is."

Before his team could reply the ship jerked again and Spock quickly checked his tricorder, "Captain, the anomaly's readings have suddenly spiked and I'm picking up a new reading in the cargo hold!"

Wasting no time Jim opened the door and dived into the room with his team close behind. They entered just in time to see some sort of doorway made from electricity and a glimpse of a beach through it before the whole thing collapsed in on itself and vanished. Jim ran forward to where the thing had been and nearly tumbled over a figure on the ground, he looked at it in amazement and looked to see similar expressions on Hendorff and his men even as they aimed their weapons at it. Spock raised an eyebrow as he scrutinised the person on the ground and Jim looked back at their unexpected guest before finally speaking.

"Is that a Viking boy?"

* * *

 _ **PS-So I hoped you all liked that and if anyone has any questions about the canon than either read my other stories or PM me and I'll try and update soon.**_


	2. First Steps

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello and welcome to chapter two of this story. Thank you those who have favourited, followed and reviewed this story and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **First Steps**

Jim was stood in the Medbay quietly watching as Dr McCoy finished up his various scans of the strange boy that had appeared on the _Enterprise_. His friend came over when he'd finished and Jim wasted no time in getting some answers, "What've you got Bones?"

"Well he's definitely human and I'd say that he's just turned 15 years old." The doctor answered, "His body also contains antibodies for a couple of extinct diseases as well as one or two that I haven't seen before but at least he's not carrying any of the diseases themselves, an epidemic is the last thing we want." Jim mentally sighed in relief and agreed with his friend as his CMO continued his report, "He's pretty well muscled and sturdily built for his age but I wouldn't be surprised if that was a common trait of people wherever he's from. Evidence of a meat and fish heavy diet with little in the way of fruit though I did noticed signs of scarring and low nourishment but not within the last couple of weeks. Other than that he's pretty healthy with fairly good physical fitness."

"Anything to indicate that he could be dangerous?"

"He's just a kid Jim so I don't think so and no there is no evidence of any extrasensory abilities or other such biological enhancements before you ask, in fact if it wasn't for those extra antibodies you could easily pass him of as another modern day, Earth born human."

Jim returned his gaze to the still unconscious boy on the biobed and studied him. As Bones had said the boy was obviously well muscled though it was more focused in his upper body than his legs, he bore an unruly black mop of hair which seemed to be largely kept in check by the horned helmet he'd worn when he arrived, his face was thick set with a large jaw and his nose was rounded and slightly upturned at the front, his legs were seemingly disproportionate to the rest of his body with large feet to match his large hands. All in all the boy was short, stocky and sturdily built with fair bit of training gone into his upper body strength.

Jim's study was cut short when the boy began to stir and he hurried forward with Bones to the kid's beside. He stood back slightly as his friend positioned himself where the teen could see him so as to not freak the boy out to much. The boy's eyes opened slowly and it took a moment for him to register his surroundings and they drastically widened when he did and he began frantically looking around, "Where am I, what's happening?"

Jim was surprised when the boy spoke in perfect standard as he was expecting the universal translator installed in the bed to take a moment to get a handle of an unknown language. Bones however was in full doctor mode and wasn't worried about whether the kid could speak standard or not and spoke gently, "You're on a ship and this is the Medbay, it's a place of healing."

The teen looked about uncertainly and Jim could tell he wasn't entirely convinced, "You're a healer?" He asked McCoy.

The doctor smiled gently, "Yeah kid I'm a healer. You ended up in one of our cargo holds unconscious I've just been checking that you're healthy. Do you think you could tell us your name?"

The boy regarded them both suspiciously and Jim saw the tell tale signs that the boy was about to try and make a break for it, before he could do anything about it however the Medbay doors opened and Scotty came barrelling in excitedly, "Captain, Ah think Ah've found a way tae track these anomalies!"

Everyone had jumped at the Scotsman's sudden entry and the boy had pressed himself against the bed's headboard in fright and was staring at Scotty in terror. Jim made to calm the engineer down but the CEO was too caught up in his explanation to notice, "Ye see Ah noticed that these anomalies have a unique energy signature that's kind of similar tae that wormhole thing that brought wrinkly Spock and Nero here."

"Scotty." Jim tried to interrupt.

"Using that data Ah managed tae create a specialised sensor that can locate miniscule particles that generate that signature."

"Scotty!" Jim tried again but the Scotsman just wasn't hearing him.

"This means that we can locate these anomalies before they flare up and then…"

"SCOTTY!" Jim finally bellowed causing the engineer to halt his rapid explanation. The man looked around in confusion and noticed the boy staring at him fearfully with McCoy glaring at him from beside the teen, Scotty then looked back at Jim sheepishly, "Ah'm sorry Captain but Ah knew ye'd want tae see this as soon as possible."

Jim sighed, "I know Scotty and good work but I need you to wait for me outside. I'll come and look at this sensor of yours as soon as I can."

"Aye Captain." Still looking sheepish Scotty nodded and started to head for the door when a sudden question came from the biobed, "Wait! Where are you from?"

Everyone looked in surprise at the boy who shrank back from the reaction his blurted question had caused and Scotty looked to McCoy who slightly nodded, the engineer then looked back to the teen and answered, "Ah'm from a country called Scotland laddie, originally from a town called Linlithgow though my accent doesn't sound like its from there."

"Oh," the boy said, "you sound a lot like the people from where I live."

"And where do ye come from laddie?"

The boy looked worried by Scotty's question and the engineer walked over and held out his hand to him, "Montgomery Scott, though Ah mostly just get called Scotty."

The kid looked suspiciously at the proffered hand before slowly taking it, "Snotlout Jorgenson, I come from a place called Berk."

To his credit Scotty showed no reaction to the boy's odd name and shook the kid's hand firmly, "Nice tae met ye laddie and welcome tae the _Enterprise_ , the finest ship in just about anywhere."

Releasing Scotty's hand Snotlout looked at Jim and McCoy uncertainly, "What are you going to do with me?"

Jim stepped forward and gave the teen a reassuring grin, "We're going to look after you until we can get you home."

Snotlout still looked worried, "So you didn't deliberately take me?"

"Of course not laddie!" Scotty exclaimed, "As far as we know ye ended up on our ship by accident. As soon as we know how tae get ye back we'll send ye back safely, we're no a bunch of kidnappers."

Jim seconded his friend, "Scotty's right, we have no interest in kidnapping anyone. Our mission is a peaceful one and we'll do everything we can to get you home unharmed."

Snotlout regarded them both for a few minutes before finally smiling, "Thank you."

Jim grinned back, "Well until we can get you home you may as well get comfortable so I think we should get you out of here and use Scotty's new sensor as an excuse to show you the ship. What do you say?"

Snotlout returned the grin "Sounds good to me."

* * *

 _ **PS-I'll probably look at what's happening in Berk next chapter and please let me know what you thought. Hopefully see you soon.**_


	3. Timelines Begin to Change

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and here is the third chapter. Thank you everyone who is supporting this story and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Timelines Begin to Change**

The moment a distressed Hookfang hurtled into the village of Berk minus Snotlout, Stoick the Vast snapped into action.

The fact that the Monstrous Nightmare didn't have his rider was an indication that something was very wrong, the dragon had barely left Snotlout's side since they'd rescued the boy two weeks ago from their foe Dagur the Deranged who'd held him captive for several days. This combined with Snotlout being almost as bad as Hiccup for getting into serious trouble meant that Stoick wanted to find his nephew and get him safely home as fast as possible.

At his father's orders Hiccup had gathered the other academy riders together quickly and they were soon all before the chief. Stoick was brief and to the point, "Hookfang reappeared in the village without Snolout and going by how the dragon is reacting something must wrong. You need to head out, find Snotlout and if you can bring him back to Berk. If you can't then report back here, do not go off on some hare-brained scheme on your own. Understand?"

There were nods from the teens and Stoick glared at them for a second or two more to emphasise his last instruction then nodded in response, "Good, now get going."

Five dragons and riders shot into the air with an impatient Hookfang leading the way and Stoick watched them until they'd vanished behind the island before setting about organising a search party of his own.

Something told him that he was going to need it.

* * *

Snotlout was still reluctant to trust these people but they'd been more than kind so far.

As promised the Captain had led him out of the frankly terrifying room called the 'Medbay' to see the rest of the ship. The self opening doors had really surprised him and he wondered what sort of magic did that, the next surprise was the size of this ship as they went through corridor after corridor and Snotlout mind boggled at the thought of a ship this size floating on the sea. The next experience was definitely on the freaky list, Scotty had told him that they needed to go down a few decks and they were going to use a thing called a turbolift to do it. Snotlout was expecting some sort of staircase or ladder seeing as they were heading down but what he got was a small cylindrical room. The three of them entered and the door closed behind them, the Captain then did something on an odd device in the wall and suddenly Snotlout felt a slight sensation of movement and the room slightly vibrated. He unintentionally grabbed Scotty's arm in fright and soon the room stopped and the door opened again to reveal an entirely different part of the ship.

This part was very different from the deck he'd just been on. While the other one had been bright with white walls and clear corridors this section, though still well lit, seemed a bit darker with more grey and silver colourings. It was also louder with a continual low hum sounding in the background and there seemed to be more people, largely in the same red as Scotty, about and Snotlout got a feeling that this was an area of serious work.

"Ah'm guessing the turbolift was a wee bit of a surprise laddie."

Snotlout looked to Scotty who was grinning at him and he realised that he was still gripping the man's arm. He quickly let go and put on his fearless face and the man just smiled with his eyes twinkling in amusement. Scotty gestured proudly at the scene before them, "This is the Engineering section, it's basically the heart of the _Enterprise_ and is the only reason that our lovely lady can physically survive."

"Is _Enterprise_ the ship's name?"

The man grinned at the teen, "Aye laddie and she's the finest ship in any fleet ye can think of."

They moved further into Engineering with Snotlout gazing this way and that trying to take in everything around him, he got distracted when they passed a green man and he stopped and openly gaped at him. The Captain noticed and quickly spoke, "That's Mr Kai, and he's of a different race which naturally has green skin."

Snotlout was confused for a minute then he remembered Trader Johan mentioning that in other lands across the sea you found people who looked very different from the Vikings he'd seen and he guessed that was what the Captain meant by different race.

The man placed a hand on his shoulder and steered him on after Scotty who'd ploughed on ahead, "A lot of our crewmembers are of different races so you're probably going meet a lot of people who seem really strange or weird to you but they are all good people."

Snotlout nodded in response to the Captain's words and they both hurried onwards to catch up with Scotty.

* * *

In a whole other universe a large fleet of terrifying ships waited upon the ocean hidden by immense walls of ancient ice.

The leader of this army stood upon the prow of his ship gazing down into the ocean which continuously bubbled due to the vast beast slumbering below. Large chains ran from the ship down into water holding the creature to the ship and expressing the dominance of its human master. A man approached and quickly bobbed his head in respect to his leader, "Sir, we've spotted a skrill heading towards us and it's bearing a rider!"

Drago Bludvist turned revealing his scarred face and metal arm and the man who'd spoken involuntarily shuddered. Drago slowly stepped forward before speaking, "Get the boy and have him and his men bring that skrill and its rider to me alive."

"Yes sir."

As the man ran off Drago turned back to face the ocean, a dragon rider was unexpected but a skrill would be a very powerful tool to add to his force. That is provided that the boy didn't fail in his mission of course, the cost for failure in his army was high.

* * *

 _ **PS-So there we are and I hope you liked that. Please tell me what you thought and PM if you need any canon points cleared up.**_


	4. A Ship like No Other

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and welcome to chapter four of this story. Thank you everyone who is supporting this story and please let me know what you think of it. In terms of canon this is set after Khan in the Star Trek verse and during Defenders of Berk in the Dragons verse. Obviously this means that the Dragons verse is going to deviate drastically but I don't think you can cross over two very different universes without doing that. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **A Ship like No Other**

The Captain had been right when he'd said that Snotlout was going to meet a lot of strange looking people.

As they'd toured Engineering he'd seen many different races and the Captain had been explaining to him what each race was. He'd seen the blue skinned Andorians with their antennae, a few of the belligerent Tellarites, a couple of Denobulans and of course many different humans. There were also several others but there were so many that Snotlout began to lose track of which ones were which.

Moving through the ship he noticed that he was getting a lot of curious looks and groups of people would start muttering amongst themselves as they passed. He idly wondered if part of that had something to do with the clothes he was wearing which weren't very like his normal garb at all. Firstly his helmet was missing which he felt pretty uncomfortable without, secondly his shirt was made from some odd light blue cloth which didn't feel nearly as warm as his usual wool one, it bore some resemblance to Scotty and the Captain's red and yellow shirts and he guessed they were the same material just dyed different colours. The black trousers were also made from strange material which felt like a different one from the shirt and he was also wearing odd black boots which went about halfway up his lower leg, they also felt lighter than his normal ones and he wasn't sure if they'd stand up to the constant wear that Viking boots had to cope with.

He wanted to know where is normal clothes had gone, especially his helmet, so he nervously spoke, "Captain?"

The Captain looked surprised at his voice and Snotlout realised that he hadn't really said much to the two men since they got to Engineering, "Yeah?"

"Do you know where my normal clothes are?"

"My science officer Commander Spock wanted to take a look at them, he was curious about how they were made. That and Doctor McCoy was adamant that they get desterilized just in case."

"De-what?"

"Desterilized, it just means cleaning them."

"Oh."

The man winked at him, "We can head up and see him when we're done down here. I'm pretty sure he'd like to meet you as well."

Snotlout nodded and they continued on.

Eventually they got to where Scotty had built the object he wanted the Captain to see and Snotlout largely tuned out as the man went into an explanation of what it actually did. As far as he could see it was a large metal box with some sort of weird dish thing on top of it and seeing how he had enough difficulty understanding some of Hiccup's creations there was no way he was going to understand this thing. When Scotty had finished explaining the Captain nodded in approval, "Good work Scotty, get this hooked up to the _Enterprise_ 's sensors so we can get searching for another one of these anomalies."

The man grinned, "Aye Captain."

As Scotty began giving orders to a tiny crewman that looked like another one of the different races on the ship Snotlout hadn't seen yet, the Captain turned to him, "Well Snotlout let's head up and see Spock, I don't think there's much else for you to see down here at the moment."

"Okay."

As they walked towards one of the turbolifts and entered it Snotlout began asking more questions as his curiosity began to overrule his initial wariness, "Captain, who's Spock?"

"He's my First Officer and officially he's Commander Spock. He's also my chief science officer."

"Chief science officer?"

"He heads up the science division, we're an exploration ship and our main mission is to discover new things. Whenever we do its up to the science division to study and find out everything they can about what we find. As First Officer he's also my second in command so if I'm not around or unable to do my job he can take the role of Captain."

"Okay, what about Scotty?"

"He's my Chief Engineer and is responsible for the Engineering division who ensure that the _Enterprise_ can continue to do her job by largely maintaining and reparing the ship. They also help repair any other ships we come across that need our help as well as starbases."

"Starbases?"

"Kind of like docks, they are positioned in key locations to act as berths for major repairs. They're also good for crew shore leave, not as unique as other stopping places but still a change of scenery for a crew stuck on the same ship for several months or even years."

"You live here?"

"Yes, for the most part every crew member has their own quarters, a few share because they're married or for some other reason but everyone largely has their own space. We also have several recreation rooms, a swimming pool, a gym for exercise and of course the Mess Hall for eating in as well as a few other rooms for recreational purposes."

Snotlout's mind was whirring at the thought of the amount of different things on one ship; this one was obviously far larger than he'd thought even after seeing what he already had and he couldn't believe something so big could float, "How does a ship this big manage to float on the ocean."

At this question the Captain gave a big grin like he'd thought of a great surprise for him, "Well I could try and explain it to you now but I think it would be a lot easier just to show you after we've seen Spock."

Snotlout was about to say something else when the Captain suddenly turned into a room they'd reached while they'd been talking and he hurried in after the man. He entered a bizarre room full of weird glowing rectangles that had strange symbols that continually flashed across them, there we're several other strange objects scattered around and several odd tables spaced throughout the room. The table at the far end had his clothes laid out across it as a man studied them. At first Snotlout thought he was human but then he noticed the man's pointed ears and wondered if he was actually an elf. The Captain strode over to the man and he guessed that this was Commander Spock; his guess was confirmed when the Captain called out as he approached, "Well Spock, what've you got?"

Spock raised his head and stood up straight as the other man approached, "My findings have been most interesting Captain. My initial study seemed to confirm that these items were clothing were made from the materials I expected such as wool, leather and iron, however further study revealed that this was not entirely accurate."

"What do you mean?"

"While our computers and scanners would recognise these materials as what they are a much closer examination revealed that they are not identical in their basic make-up to other samples of corresponding materials. On a minuscule level there are slight differences that cannot be explained even with the fact that everything is different in some way, the properties, applications and traits of the materials are identical to their counterparts but they are not strictly the same materials."

"So you're saying that the wool in this shirt isn't actually wool?"

"No Captain I am merely saying that it's not the same as our wool."

"Our wool?"

"A part of a hypothesis I have developed about the anomalies and what they actually are Captain and I believe that a discussion with our young guest who you've brought with you may help prove or disprove my hypothesis."

As he spoke Spock had turned his gaze upon Snotlout and he'd found himself shrinking back slightly from it. He'd never seen anyone show so little emotion on their face before and he found it unnerving so he mentally sighed with relief when the man returned his gaze to the Captain.

The Captain nodded at his first officer, "Okay Spock but if you want to ask Snotlout some questions then we should probably do it somewhere more comfortable." He turned to Snotlout and smiled, "We'll go to one of the rec rooms I mentioned earlier, there're a lot more comfortable than a lab. If you want to change back into your actual clothes then you can do, provided Commander Spock is finished with them of course."

The commander was swift to confirm the Captain's assumption, "I have indeed Captain. If the boy wishes to take them back then he can."

"Well in that case we'll give you a minute to change and then we'll head to one of the rec rooms."

* * *

Several minutes later Snotlout was back in his normal clothes and feeling a whole lot more comfortable with his helmet on as the three of them made their way through more corridors.

They came to a large room with several tables and chairs scattered throughout it, some of the chairs were much larger than Snotlout had seen before and seemed to be made from cloth. The Captain led them over to a group of these and sat in one of them, Spock followed suit and gingerly Snotlout lowered himself into another one as he noted a large rectangular depression in one of the walls. This was forgotten when he sank into the chair as he discovered how amazingly comfortable it was, after sitting in this he wasn't sure he could ever stand sitting on a wooden seat again.

Looking at the other two he noticed the Captain grinning at him in amusement while Spock remained expressionless. The Captain then leaned forward, "Well we should probably get started. Snotlout, how did you end up in our cargo hold with an anomaly?"

"Anomaly?"

"The energy that was present when you appeared on our ship." Spock supplied.

Snotlout though about it then realised what they meant, "You mean the weird lightning?"

The Captain smiled, "That's the one."

"Well I was with Hookfang when we spotted the lightning and went to investigate. I went pretty close but Hookfang didn't want to, suddenly the lightning seemed to split and form a doorway and it dragged me through it. I landed on the ground and I saw the lightning disappear before I passed out, then I woke up in that Medbay place."

The Captain looked thoughtful as he addressed his first officer, "Does that add any credibility to your theory Spock?"

"Indeed Captain it has largely confirmed a part of my hypothesis, it seems our anomalies are actually temporal rends of some kind that appear briefly before they become too unstable and collapse."

"Temporal whats?" Snotlout asked.

"Temporal rends," the Captain answered, "basically you came through a temporary doorway that connected your home with our cargo hold. When you came through the door closed and then destroyed itself leaving you on the _Enterprise_."

Spock directed a question of his own at Snotlout, "If I may could I please ask for the name of your home? Knowing it may better enable us to help you return to it."

Snotlout saw the sense in that and answered, "It's a village called Berk which is built on the Meridian of Misery in the Barbaric Archipelago."

"Fascinating."

Spock and the Captain shared a look and the Captain turned back to Snotlout and smiled, "Well I think it's only fair to answer a couple of your questions including the one you asked earlier." Snotlout looked confused and the man clarified, "How does a ship this large float."

Remembering it he smiled, "Does that mean you're going to show me like you said you would."

The Captain stood up and walked over to one side of the rectangular depression in the wall, "Yeah since as I said it's a lot easier to show you rather than try and explain it." He gestured to a patch of floor in front of the depression roughly in the middle of it and Snotlout stood there as the Captain kept speaking, "You see this is actually a huge shutter that's covering the window. I got someone to shut it before we arrived since I wanted to give you the full experience of seeing the view out of it." He did something at the wall where he was standing, "The answer to how a ship this big floats on the ocean," the massive shutter began sliding upwards, "is that she doesn't."

As the shutter opened Snotlout's mouth dropped open as he saw a planet from orbit for the first time.

* * *

 _ **PS-I hope you liked that and I'll try to introduce the Enterprise crew to the dragons soon and the next chapter will probably have a bit more of Drago in it as well.**_


	5. Failure

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and sorry for the long delay since I last updated. Thank you everyone who is still supporting this story and I'll try and update a bit quicker next time.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Failure**

With his ship concealed by ancient ice a young man watched nervously as a Skrill bearing a rider approached them, he double checked that their net launchers were ready and that his men were all in position before focusing back on his target and began waiting for the right moment.

At eighteen the man was very young to be in charge of men who were four, five and even ten years his senior but he'd somehow ended up their unquestioned leader when they'd been absorbed into Drago's army. Once they'd all been crewmembers on a fishing ship and he'd just been the young, new crewman but that was before they met Drago and his armada. Strangely enough it had happened on his eighteenth birthday and as they celebrated their youngest crewmember becoming a man their spirits had been light and full of joy. This quickly turned to fear when the armada appeared on the horizon especially at the sight of dragons flying above it, fighting was suicide and running wasn't possible so their captain chose to surrender. They had been quickly boarded and Drago himself had come before them, he casually slew their captain and offered them a choice. Fight for him or die. Their decision had been unanimous and soon their fishing ship had been converted into a vessel for capturing dragons and Drago had appointed the eighteen year old as captain of it and no one dared question his decision.

The young captain felt himself tense as the Skrill got closer and he reminded himself of the little knowledge they had about this dragon. They were rare and powerful and as far as he knew Drago's army had never come across one before and they'd certainly never heard of someone other than their commander controlling a dragon. The Skrill was rapidly approaching and the man signalled his men to begin aiming the net launchers. As they lined up their sights the dragon came into range and rounded an ice column so it was in clear sight, the man shouted just as the creature noticed them, "FIRE!"

Three nets catapulted into the sky and the Skrill deftly dived and dodged in the air and avoided all of them with ease. Quickly they readied bows and other weapons as the net launcher crews rapidly tried to reload the launchers, the dragon dived and let loose a terrifying roar and the men braced for a blast of fire.

What they got instead was a bolt of white lightning which struck one of the launchers directly. The men touching it screamed and some were thrown back with their hands smoking, others seemed to be stuck to the launcher and were jerking violently as the lightning coursed through them. Any who tried to help jumped back quickly as they got shocked and the Skrill roared once more before rapidly ascending into the sky and the young captain could hear its rider laughing as they disappeared amongst the clouds.

The man looked around at his crew to see that many were in bad shape, those who'd been thrown back were nursing their hands and a couple were whimpering in pain, those who were unharmed were trying their best to help the injured and a couple were gathered around five more on the ground and he could see clearly that those five had been killed. He leaned heavily on the ship's side rail the weight of his failure pressing down on him, he'd lost five good men and the Skrill and he was certain that Drago would be more concerned about the dragon than the men and punish accordingly.

* * *

Jim smiled as Snotlout gazed at the planet below in awe.

As far as planets went it wasn't the most attractive or interesting, it had a breathable atmosphere but other than that it was largely just a large lump of brown rock. This made it pretty boring to those used to space travel like himself but going by the kid's expression it was pretty amazing to Snotlout.

With the boy absorbed by the view Spock took the moment to have a low toned conversation with his captain, "Captain, are you sure it is wise to reveal so much him? It could well violate the Prime Directive."

"Spock I think the Prime Directive went out the airlock when he accidently appeared in our cargo hold." Jim muttered in reply, "Besides we need him to trust us if we're to get him home again and the best way to do that is be honest and open with him. Keeping him effectively imprisoned in the Medbay and not answering his questions is only going to make things more difficult for us and stressful for him. Also the Prime Directive becomes a bit more difficult to implement when dealing with alternate universes."

"Captain?" Jim could see the surprise in his First Officer's eyes even though the rest of his face remained as impassive as ever.

"Its not that hard to work out Spock," Jim explained, " the inconstancies in the make up of his clothing, the fact that he comes from a place that never existed on Earth as far as we know and certainly not when the Vikings were around. On top of that he speaks standard which is definitely not the language spoken by ancient Vikings. That all seems to support an alternate reality and I'm pretty sure that's your theory too."

"Indeed Captain that is the most likely explanation at this time. However there are still several possibilities which have yet to be disproved."

"Bridge to Keptain Kirk." Pavel's voice came through the intercom bringing an end to the discussion between the two officers. Jim walked over to the wall, giving a quick reassuring smile to Snotlout who'd been startled by the disembodied voice, and answered through the comm. mounted on it, "What is it Mr Chekov?"

"Ve beliwe ve hawe discowered signs of anozer anomaly opening on ze planet below but eet hasn't fully manifested yet but eet looks like eet vill soon."

"Understood, keep an eye on it and me and Commander Spock will be on the bridge shortly."

"Aye Keptain."

Turning back to the other two Jim addressed them, "Spock we should get moving and Snotlout I think you should come as well." He grinned, "It's about time you met the rest of the Command Crew."

* * *

Though he looked calm it was obvious that Drago was furious.

The young man who'd lost the Skrill trembled as the terrifying man walked with deliberate slowness towards him. The eighteen year old desperately explained what had happened in hope that he'd be shown mercy, "The dragon was far quicker than we thought and it had somehow could fire lightning instead of fire, most of my men were badly injured and it killed five of them in one shot. It's much more powerful than any other dragon my crew have trapped we just didn't have enough men or weapons."

Drago gestured with his head and the young man found himself grabbed by two of his master's men who held him as his chest was bared. Drago picked up one of the brands that they used on the dragons and held it before one of the armoured beasts who obediently breathed fire on it. With the metal glowing the man approached his victim, "Eret son of Eret, you were given a simple task and you failed but I will give you another chance." He brought the hot brand close to Eret's chest, "Next time I won't be so understanding."

Eret screamed as soon as the metal touched his skin.

* * *

Concealed from sight Lientov Chekov smiled slightly at the sound and turned to the beast behind him, "It seems that this Drago is just the man we need to help us with our own goals. Shall we see if he's interested my friend?"

The Skrill behind him seemed to grin and growled in agreement.

* * *

 _ **PS-So there we go and I hope you enjoyed that. Please let me know what you thought.**_


	6. To Leap

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and sorry once again for the delay between updates. We're back once again with the events on Berk and see how the other teens are getting on with their search. Thank you for your continued support of this fic and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **To Leap**

It hadn't taken Hookfang long to lead Hiccup and the others to where he'd lost Snotlout but there were very few ways for a dragon to communicate something as complicated as strange, magical lightning to a human. Hookfang gestured earnestly with his head at where Snotlout had been and Hiccup and Fishlegs began examining the tracks that were still there.

Hiccup rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Well these are definitely Snotlout's tracks and Hookfang's are back there but all I get is that something pulled Snotlout backwards and he then vanished."

"Maybe he was snatched by a dragon." Astrid offered.

Fishlegs shook his head, "If he had then Hookfang would have just attacked the dragon so there'd be some evidence of a fight. Also if he'd come back to Berk for help he'd have led us in pursuit of the dragon and not back here. It's more likely that whatever happened is a lot more complicated than that."

"Dagur might have kidnapped him again." Ruffnut suggested.

"Yeah or he just killed him and hid the body." Tuffnut added.

Hiccup answered this time, "Hookfang was right here so Dagur would've had to kill or take him too as there's no way Hookfang would just let him get away with it."

"Maybe Dagur knows how to make him self invisible."

"That's not likely Tuffnut and even if it is dragons have a good sense of smell and hearing so Hookfang would've still noticed."

"Then he also made himself unsmellable and non-hearable."

"I'm not sure that's possible." Fishlegs put in.

"Okay," Tuffnut said, "if he wasn't taken by a dragon or by Dagur then that leaves us with only one possible explanation." He stared at the people around him before exclaiming dramatically, "He was kidnapped by elves!"

They stared at him in silence until Ruffnut finally stated, "That is the dumbest thing you've ever said."

"How else do you explain what happened?" the male twin asked.

"Duh," she answered like it was obvious, "he was abducted by a sorcerer for magical experimentation."

"That's even dumber than my idea!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

As their argument quickly devolved into a fist fight Hiccup, Fishlegs and Astrid turned their attention back to the tracks in front of them and Hiccup had an idea, "Fishlegs, see if Meatlug can pick up Snotlout's scent."

After one quick sniff of Hookfang's saddle to get the scent, the Gronkle began snuffling around the area. She followed it along the beach before stopping exactly where Snotlout's tracks stopped and turning back to her rider to indicate she'd lost the trail. Managing to hide his frustration at the lack of any new information Hiccup gazed at the spot the scent and tracks ended, "So Snotlout stood at that spot on the beach and then vanished and there is nothing here to indicate how."

"I'm telling you, he was kidnapped by elves!" Tuffnut called from where he was tussling with his sister.

"No he was kidnapped by a sorcerer moron!" Ruffnut also called as she whacked her brother soundly on his head.

"What's that sound?" Fishlegs suddenly asked.

"Probably some pebbles rattling around in the twins' empty heads." Astrid answered.

"No it's like some kind of cracking buzz."

Ignoring the sounds of the twins Hiccup strained his ears, "I can hear it as well."

"I think it's getting louder." Astrid was also now listening hard.

"Guys, something's happening." Fishlegs was pointing nervously where Snotlout's tracks ended and Hiccup looked to see that something was beginning to materialise.

* * *

"Keptain on ze bridge."

As per usual Pavel managed to announce Jim's presence while still focusing on his own station. The Captain strode over to the Command Chair, "Mr Chekov, what is the status of the temporal rend?"

Not batting an eyelid at the man's new name for the anomaly, Pavel answered, "Eet ees still building in strength Keptain. I estimate zat eet vill be fully materialised in zirty minutes."

"That's a lot longer than the last one."

"I do not believe so Captain." Spock said from his own station, "The temporal rend that appeared in our cargo hold most likely had a similar build-up period however our scanners were at that time inadequate to detect it. It is likely that when it fully materialises this one will collapse in on itself as quickly as the previous one."

"So we need to get a look at it quickly." Jim quickly made a decision, "Mr Spock, I want you, Dr Marcus, Dr McCoy and Lieutenant Hendorff to accompany me down to the planet to attempt a closer study of this temporal rend."

Spock and Carol Marcus responded in agreement and hurried off the bridge. As they left Jim spoke to Pavel, "Mr Chekov, I want you to work with Mr Scott and find out if there is any form of device that is causing these rends." He leaned down and muttered a bit more quietly, "Look through some of the data we managed to retrieve two weeks ago. See if this is being caused by anything 'he' might have left behind."

Pavel nodded, not needing an explanation of who 'he' was, and also left the bridge to find Scotty. Another navigator quickly took Pavel's place and Jim turned to the Viking teen gazing in wonder around the room, "Snotlout," the boy jumped in surprise and shrank back slightly at the confused looks sent his way by other crewmembers, "Yes…Captain?"

"You're coming down to the planet with me too."

"What!?"

Jim walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "This temporal rend might well connect to your home so it'll be better if you're there to go through it if it is. Besides," He grinned, "think how awesome it would be if you could go home and say you'd visited another world?"

Snotlout thought about for a moment then grinned back and Jim squeezed his shoulder, "Atta boy!"

* * *

His away team were already assembled in the transporter room by the time Jim arrived.

Hendorff handed him his phaser as he walked in and the Captain nodded his thanks to his head of security. Hendorff then joined the others on the transporter pads while McCoy regarded Jim and the accompanying Snotlout critically, "Don't tell me you're actually bringing the kid as well Jim?"

"C'mon Bones, don't you think it would be better if he came with us? This temporal rend that's forming might well be the only way we can get him home."

"But Jim…"

"The Captain is quite correct Doctor McCoy." Spock cut in, "These temporal rends do not remain open long. If this one does indeed connect to Mr Snotlout's universe then we would be well advised to make sure he is present to go through it before it closes."

"Dammit Spock! You know as well as I do how these missions can go, it's far too dangerous to bring him with us."

"Dangerous!" Everyone looked in surprise at Snotlout who'd spoken and he puffed himself up importantly, "I'm a Viking and danger is what we do best."

"Listen kid," McCoy argued, "I've seen things you wouldn't believe in the time I've served on this ship so if I say it's too dangerous then its too dangerous."

"But he's your captain," Snotlout shot back gesturing to Jim, "so what he says overrules what you say right? So if he says that it's not too dangerous then it's not too dangerous and I can come regardless of what you say."

As McCoy tried to think of an answer he failed to notice Hendorff and Carol trying to hide smirks at the teen's response and Jim stepped into the argument, "He's got a point Bones and I don't think it's too dangerous to bring him."

"But Jim…"

"It'll be fine Bones, there's nothing dangerous on the planet except possibly the rend itself which we are going to treat with caution."

Seeing that Jim's mind was set McCoy backed down but not without having a final word, "Fine Jim but you better hope that everything goes fine or I'll patch you up any injuries you get afterwards just so I can injure you myself."

"I know Bones but everything's bound to be okay since you're coming with us."

The doctor closed his eyes, "I'd almost made myself forget that part and now you've gone and reminded me."

Smirking at his friend Jim nodded reassuringly to Snotlout (who was noticeably nervous despite his earlier bravado) and then gave the order to the transporter engineer.

"Energise."

* * *

As the crackling noise grew louder small bolts of lightning appeared in the empty air before the Viking teens. As the bolts got larger the group quickly backed away from the phenomenon to a safer distance and stared entranced at the spectacle. The crackling reached a fever pitch and all present covered their ears to block out the sound as lightning whirled around furiously before suddenly settling into smaller lightning bolts.

Hiccup cautiously uncovered his ears and discovered that the sound had stopped and he gazed at thing in front of him. The others also gazed in wonder except for Hookfang who was growling at it. Fishlegs spoke first in an almost hushed whisper, "What is that?"

"I don't know," Hiccup answered still staring at it, "but I bet it has something to do with Snotlout's disappearance."

He began to slowly approach the strange lightning but suddenly stopped when Hookfang roared at him. The Nightmare stalked slowly up before it and roared angrily at the lightning. As if in response it suddenly split in two and formed a doorway through which Hiccup could see a rocky landscape. Instantly Hookfang gave another roar before flinging himself through the portal. Hiccup sprinted forward with Toothless hot on his heels towards the doorway as Astrid yelled after him, "HICCUP DON'T, ITS TOO DANGEROUS!"

He stopped and looked back, "I think Snotlout went through this before us Astrid. I have to find him."

With that he and Toothless dived through the portal together.

* * *

 _ **PS-So another chapter finished, please let me know what you thought and I'll try to update sooner next time.**_


	7. Second Collision

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and apologies once again for a slower update. The Enterprise crew finally meet some of the dragons this time around in a slightly dramatic manner. Thank you everyone who is supporting this story and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Second Collision**

A large Monstrous Nightmare was not quite what most of the away team were expecting to appear through the temporal rend when it finally stabilised.

As the dragon exploded through the doorway Jim, Spock and Hendorff quickly readied their phasers as Bones shoved Snotlout back protectively. Snotlout instantly recognised the dragon and darted around the doctor to run towards his friend shouting happily, "HOOKFANG!"

Further confusion was caused as Hiccup and Toothless were catapulted out of the rend. Taken by surprise Hookfang pounced forward to shield his rider as away team members scattered to the sides. Toothless performed a spectacular aerial manoeuvre and managed to grab Hiccup, pull him close to his body and turn so that he was facing backwards in almost one movement. He landed heavily in a cloud of dust as the rend whirled shut and vanished leaving a group of stunned people and dragons in its wake.

Hendorff was the first to move and he quickly recovered to point his phaser at Hookfang. To his credit he didn't falter when the dragon growled dangerously at him while trying to keep Snotlout in the safety of his wings. The teen managed to extract himself and hastily placed himself in front of his dragon, "Hookfang its okay, these guys aren't going to hurt me honest."

The Nightmare didn't look convinced and Spock spoke to Hendorff in a low voice, "I believe you should lower your phaser Mr Hendorff. It is likely that if you don't pose a threat then the creature will settle."

The man hesitated for a moment before doing as his superior said and lowered his weapon. Hookfang continued growling and it took some more placating on Snotlout's part before he backed down from his defensive position, though he still regarded the _Enterprise_ crew suspiciously. While this was going on Hiccup and Toothless had recovered from their rough entry and had stayed quiet while Snotlout calmed Hookfang. With the Nightmare and the whole situation less volatile Hiccup stepped forward, "Snotlout?"

Suddenly realising that his cousin was there Snotlout ran to Hiccup and tightly hugged him, "Hiccup! You're here now as well!"

Feeling like he was being crushed Hiccup managed to gasp out, "Snotlout, I need to breathe!"

The younger cousin hastily let Hiccup go and stood back just in time for Toothless to bound up and give him a big slobbery lick.

"Ack, Toothless!"

The Night Fury settled back with his rider looking a bit too pleased with himself as Hookfang came up and basically sat on Snotlout to act as a protective shield for the boy. The teen hugged his dragon around the neck affectionately and the Nightmare rumbled happily in response.

By this time Jim, McCoy and Carol had finally recovered from their shock at the appearance of a pair of very real and apparently tame dragons and the captain coughed to get the attention of the two teens, "So Snotlout, would you care to explain…well," he waved vaguely at the dragons, "them?"

"Sure, this is Hiccup and his dragon Toothless," as Snotlout gestured to them Hiccup gave an awkward wave as Toothless chose that moment to display his teeth, "and this," he indicated the Monstrous Nightmare, "is Hookfang whose my dragon."

Hookfang crouched down beside the boy in a motion that quite clearly said 'my human, hurt him you die!' and Jim felt a bit intimidated, especially when the lizard snorted out a brief burst of flame just to show that he could roast him if he wished. To be honest Starfleet didn't quite prepare you for a dragon to be introduced to you by an accidental, universe travelling, teenage Viking as if it was one said teenager's friends. All in all the eventual report that would be sent back to Starfleet Command was most likely going to prove difficult to believe for the admiralty. They had enough problems when, not that long ago, they had to report that they had been boarded by a genuine, stereotypical pirate. Showing them the parrot that got left behind might have helped their cause but then Pavel would've most likely lost his new pet and that might have led them to Hikaru's pet super tribble Bloodcarver which would have been slightly awkward. In other, less rambling words Jim wasn't really sure what to do in this situation when one of the dragons was still on edge and could potentially interpret any form of movement as a threat.

Hiccup chose to intervene and he slowly walked forward with Toothless following, "I'm guessing that you're on friendly terms with my cousin Snotlout and that you weren't responsible for the whole crazy, lightning doorway thing."

"That's right," Jim answered, "in fact we were hoping to use the doorway you came through to get him home again."

"I guess we sure screwed that one up." Hiccup muttered almost to himself before speaking normally, "So now our current big problem is getting Hookfang to believe you're not a threat. Since until that happens its going to be difficult to do much."

Jim agreed with the boy on that one seeing that he didn't want to bring an overprotective, fire-breathing dragon onto the _Enterprise_. Hiccup exchanged a look with his dragon before smiling at Jim, "Well it should be easy enough to show Hookfang you're not dangerous."

He grabbed the captain's hand and began pulling him over to the jittery Monstrous Nightmare as Jim protested, "What are you doing?"

"The best way to deal with a suspicious dragon is to show him that you can be trusted," Hiccup explained, "and the best way to do that is to show that you trust the dragon."

They stooped in front of Hookfang, who was still crouched protectively beside Snotlout, and Jim barely had time to realise that Hiccup had taken his phaser and had flung it away from them before the boy gently pushed him towards the dragon. Now pretty much defenceless Jim looked up at the creature which was glaring down at him and found himself relying on the instructions Hiccup called to him, "Now just hold up your hand with the palm open and facing Hookfang and let him come to you."

Wondering what the hell he was doing Jim did as Hiccup told him and waited, there was a tense pause until he felt a scaly snout press itself against his hand. He gazed in amazement as the dragon relaxed and seemed to take on a whole different attitude and made some contented grumbling noises. Snotlout jokingly nudged Hookfang in the side, "See, I told you they weren't going to hurt me."

The dragon made some more grumbling noises before sharply tapping his rider on the head with his snout, "Ow! What was that for!?"

Hookfang made a series of growling noises at the boy and Jim got the impression that the dragon was telling the teen off. Apparently his impression was correct as Snotlout answered it, "How was I to know that it would drag me through."

He got another sharp tap on his head followed by a growl, "But Hookfang…"

Another tap followed by a series of growls and a glare which Snotlout returned defiantly. They stared each other down until the teen finally gave in, "Fine then! I'm sorry and I won't go too close to any weird lights again, happy!?"

Hookfang seemed to give a smile and nodded his head in approval…before then stealing his rider's helmet and running away playfully. Snotlout quickly pursued yelling after his friend, "You give that back you good for nothing lizard!"

Jim couldn't help but laugh at the sight and he could hear the others laughing behind him as Snotlout chased Hookfang round in circles. Spock came up beside him, "Captain, now that it appears that our visitors are more at ease it would perhaps be best if we were all to return to the ship. I calculate the probability of another temporal rend forming here within the near future to be approximately 33286 to 1."

"Understood Spock but I think for the dragons the transporter is out of the question."

"Indeed Captain, I suggest that we have Lieutenant Sulu come down in a shuttle to retrieve us."

Jim opened his comm., "Kirk to _Enterprise_."

Uhura's voice came clearly through, " _Enterprise_ here, what do you want Captain?"

"Have Lieutenant Sulu bring a shuttle down to us, we've got some more guests and the transporter isn't really suitable for them."

"Understood Captain."

"Thanks Uhura."

"Captain." Spock broke into the conversation and merely gestured towards Hookfang with his head and Jim looked and realised how big the dragon actually was. He spoke into the comm. again, "Actually Uhura, on second thoughts," he paused briefly as he watched Hookfang fully spread his impressive wingspan, "better make it two shuttles."

* * *

 _ **PS-So Jim received a crash course in dragon training and we're about to have a Monstrous Nightmare on the Enterprise. Hopefully I'll update soon.**_


	8. Gathering Momentum

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and sorry that's it's been longer than a week since I last updated. We're largely in the Dragons verse this chapter but we've had a lot on the Enterprise the last few so I think it deserves it. Thank you those who are supporting this story and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Gathering Momentum**

Though it didn't show on his face Drago Bludvist was burning with anger.

There was another out there who could control a dragon and not just any dragon but a Skrill, one of the rarest of them all. He hated the idea that someone else might be beginning to find out how to match his power and he had to find and destroy them before they became too great a threat.

Shouts from outside drew him out of his grand cabin where he'd been brooding and onto the deck. His men were running hither and thither preparing net launchers and catapults and pointing them at the sky, looking where they were aiming Drago saw a single dragon approaching. He couldn't see it clearly from this distance but he was certain it was the very Skrill which carried a rider. He strode down to the deck nearest the approaching beast anticipation thrumming through him at the chance of capturing such a rare creature. Seeing him arrive his men readied their various weapons in preparation of a signal from their leader, Drago stopped and raised his hand and he waited with his men as the Skrill came closer. He waited patiently until the dragon was so close he could almost see the creature's scales before bringing his hand down. The instant his hand moved nets and bolas filled the air as his men fired, the Skrill dodged and dived, occasionally firing a lightning bolt at anything that came too close, before landing firmly on the deck before Drago. As his men readied close range weapons Drago pointed his own spear at the creature before him preparing to intimidate the way he did other dragons. Before he could do so a man gracefully dismounted the Skrill, faced Drago with confidence and spoke in an accent that he'd never encountered before,

"I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Berk was in an uproar.

After Hookfang, Hiccup and Toothless had leapt through the lightning doorway it had closed leaving Astrid and the other riders behind on the beach. She'd then brought all of them straight back to Berk to tell Chief Stoick, surprisingly enough he'd actually believed them and soon they were reporting what had happened to a full council. Naturally the news spread like wildfire through the village and it wasn't long before nearly the whole village was gathered outside the Great Hall anxiously awaiting some sort of plan to come from the council to deal with this latest horror.

Having given all the information they could Astrid and the other were waiting outside the hall with the rest listening to the rumours, theories and speculative comments that flew among the crowd like a flock of starlings.

"Maybe it was a gateway to Hel."

"It must be some new trick from Dagur."

"It's the work of a dark sorcerer I'm telling you!"

"What if it's the gods punishing us or some magic of Loki?"

On and on it went as the people frantically discussed it with whoever was nearby and any sensible ideas and suggestions became garbled and twisted as they were tossed around between many different people. Astrid herself wasn't sure what to think, when it had just been Snotlout missing she'd easily brushed off the twin's suggestions of elves and sorcerers as their usual stupidity but now their ideas seemed very plausible. One thing that was certain was that whatever they were dealing with wasn't conventional in any way. There was definitely no clever trick or illusion that fooled their eyes, the lightning doorway had been very real and it had certainly led somewhere else. The problem was where it led and how did they get there as well as whether Hiccup and Snotlout could come back or were prisoners of some new enemy. There were too many unanswered questions and the bottom line was that they didn't know what was going on at all and they didn't seem to have a way of finding out.

"SILENCE!"

Stoick's roar rang out over the hubbub of the crowd and everyone instantly hushed and looked to their Chief. He looked out over the crowd taking in the sea of worried faces as he spoke, "As you're all aware Snotlout and Hiccup have gone through some kind of strange doorway and we do not know what caused it or where it came from. However, we intend to find out exactly those things and bring our young ones safely home. Until then I want everyone to stay as close to the village as possible and if you must leave it ensure that you don't go alone. We'll be placing a permanent watch on the beach the doorway appeared and no one except those with permission may go onto that beach. Now all of you return to your homes and remain vigilant for anything unusual."

Following his command the crowd dispersed with a few muttering as they went, Astrid made to leave as well with the other teens when Stoick called them over. They stood before him as he gave them different instructions, "Astrid I want you and the others to take your dragons out and stay close together, patrol the area around Berk and look for anything suspicious or unusual. If you find anything come straight back here, do not examine it closer or do anything else you come back here and report it, understand?"

Astrid nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good, Astrid you're in charge of this now get going as quickly as possible."

Astrid nodded once more and headed off with the others to find their dragons and take to the air.

* * *

Pavel sighed as he went through the admittedly limited data they'd managed to gather when they'd dealt with Lientov two weeks ago.

The last thing he wanted to do was look at anything that came from his uncle's work but the temporal rends were most likely being caused by something the man had been creating on his space station before it was destroyed and if anyone could find out what that was then it would be Pavel. Most of the data they had was from the _Enterprise_ 's own scans of the station and what Scotty had managed to gather when he'd hacked its systems. At the time he, Jim and Scotty had been more worried about escaping then gathering info and the _Enterprise_ was more concerned with rescuing them so only the necessary data for the mission had been gathered. The station had been pretty much destroyed when it had collapsed into the binary stars so the chances of anything surviving were minute and the chances of anything surviving actually still working was even smaller.

Pavel sighed again and leant back in his seat; the data he'd been looking at had nothing useful and at the moment their own scanners didn't show anything that might be able to create holes in the universe. Scotty was currently trying to improve systems to try and locate anything and Pavel had tried to see if any of his uncle's stuff might be able to help narrow the search field. Realising that he was getting no where with Lientov's data Pavel began searching through various scientific media on the computer's library for anything on connecting different universes, if Lientov's data wasn't helping then perhaps the work of others might.

He hadn't been searching long when a comm. from Jim came through, "Hey Pavel, do you think you could help me out with something?"

* * *

 _ **PS-So there we go and there'll be more on the Enterprise next time around. Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully be back soon.**_


	9. Tenuous Alliance

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and here is chapter nine. This time we start seeing the unfolding of an evil plan and the dragons are introduced to the Enterprise. Thank you for your continued support of this story and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Tenuous Alliance**

Lientov Chekov sat confidently across from Drago Bludvist in the man's grand cabin.

They'd been there for a while as Lientov had outlined his proposition for an alliance between them. It was a dangerous game as they both knew full well not to trust the other, in some ways it was more dangerous for Lientov since he needed Drago but Drago didn't need him so he needed to offer him something big. Fortunately he had something that was sure to get Drago's attention and the man had everything Lientov needed to create it.

Drago eyed the plans that had been laid on the table in front of him, "How will this thing help me?"

"How will it not help you is the real question." Lientov answered, "When powered this will become a gateway to where I come from and give you access to weapons that make your siege engines look like baby toys. Imagine if you combine those weapons with your dragons, you'd be truly invincible. No one would be able to stand against you even if they had dragons of their own."

Drago slammed his hand down, "Only I control the dragons!"

Lientov scoffed, "Come now Drago you're a smart man, you must realise that if you've worked out how to control dragons then someone else will have as well." Drago sat back thoughtfully as Lientov continued, "I am the only one in this world that knows how to work this gateway so I am the only one that can get the weapons that will make you unstoppable. I can give you the keys to a power that no one in this world will be able to come close to matching."

Drago leaned forward, "And what do you want from me in return for this power?"

Lientov leaned forward as well, "Where I come from there is a special ship that is carrying something I want and I want your dragons to help me get it." he smirked, "And then I want to obliterate the ship and its whole crew from existence."

Drago grinned back, "Then we have a deal."

* * *

It had been quite an experience for the two teens to travel back to the ship in a shuttle. It had a bit of a task at first sorting out who'd go in which shuttle as one couldn't carry everyone and there was no way they could separate the two boys from each other or their dragons. In the end it was Carol Marcus who'd solved the problem by having her and Sulu take the two riders and their dragons in one shuttle while everyone else went in the second. The arrangement had worked marvellously as for some reason the dragons were more at ease with Carol than some of the others and Hikaru's piloting skills had supplied the smoothest flight possible keeping them all fairly calm. Carol had filled the role of tour guide wonderfully as Hiccup and Snotlout pressed their faces against the windows like excited kids as she explained to them some of what they could see during the flight. The dragons were also as fascinated with the view and Sulu nearly got the fright of his life when he looked to the side and found a pair of scaly heads right next to him between the two front seats staring out the front window. When the _Enterprise_ came into view the jaws of both riders and dragons dropped as they saw her from the outside for the first time. Carol smiled at their reaction; the _Enterprise_ was an impressive sight even for those who served on her so she could only imagine how amazing it was for the two boys who'd never seen anything remotely like a starship in their entire lives. Instead of going straight to the shuttlebay, Hikaru took them on a quick fly around the entire ship allowing them to see the whole thing as Carol pointed out some of the main features such as the narcelles, communications array and the bridge. When they did finally land back in the shuttlebay Jim and the others were waiting for them along with Scotty and Pavel.

The range of expressions that were shown when the dragons appeared was quite remarkable. Most people simply looked shocked and gaped while others eyed them warily, Scotty stared before slapping himself a couple of times as if to check he wasn't dreaming and Pavel looked like both his birthday and Christmas had come early. In the silence that followed there was an audible clang as one of the engineers dropped a tool as he stared at the dragons and as if sensing the awkwardness in the air Toothless stepped forward and sat down. He stared around at the people gaping at them and then treated them to one of his gummy smiles. There was silence for a bit longer before the absurdness of the situation finally became too much and Jim burst out laughing, it wasn't long before someone else joined him and soon everyone was chuckling away and all the awkwardness dissipated.

The next half hour was spent getting the dragons and crewmembers used to each other and Toothless was stealing the hearts of most people, Hookfang however was being more defensive and was sticking close to Snotlout glaring warningly at anyone who approached and occasionally growling. Snotlout was trying to reason with his friend but the Nightmare was being as stubborn as ever.

Pavel Chekov approached the pair and Hookfang immediately began glaring at him and gave a low growl, instead of backing away like others had done he stopped, folded his arms and stared the Nightmare down. They glared at each other for a bit before Pavel smiled and held out his hand to the dragon. Hookfang's glare turned into a look of confusion and he cautiously sniffed his hand before regarding him curiously. Pavel stayed put with his hand outstretched and Hookfang thought about it for another moment or two before finally placing his snout against the ensign's hand. Pavel immediately began scratching the Nightmare's scales and Snotlout gave a sigh of relief from where he'd been watching the whole thing anxiously and stepped forward to introduce them properly. The two teens were soon chatting away as Snotlout showed Pavel where Hookfang loved to be scratched and it wasn't long before the Nightmare was a happy puddle of contentment from all the fuss he was getting.

As this was going on Jim had been discussing something with Spock and Scotty and he came over to them, "Snotlout, I've been speaking with Scotty and we think that Hookfang will fit into most of the rooms on the ship. However he and Toothless are too big for the turbolift or the hatches that connect the different decks so you're going to have to use the cargo lift instead. I've got to report to my superiors and the others have different tasks to attend to so Pavel here is going to show you guys to the Mess Hall for some food and then you can see the rest of the ship." He looked to Pavel, "That okay with you Pavel?"

"Da."

"Good, I'll leave you guys to it hopefully it won't take long for us to find a way to get you guys home."

He gave them a wink before heading off with Spock and Scotty close behind, Hiccup and Toothless were coming back towards them as most of the crew had returned to their various tasks. Pavel began leading the riders and dragons off calling back as he went, "Ze cargo lift ees zis vay. Ve can take eet to ze deck zat has ze Mess Hall."

* * *

Lientov was pleased with himself.

After the initial deal had been struck they had fleshed out how their alliance was actually going to work, while Drago's men followed the plans they'd been given and constructed the gateway Lientov would go on several scouting missions to locate a suitable site for the gateway. On these missions he would take his Skrill and a dozen of Drago's dragons, this would give Lientov time to get his Skrill to exert its will over the other twelve dragons so they would only obey him. He kept this particular fact from Drago and he said it was so he could assess how the dragons performed and worked so when it came to equipping them he could do so to maximum effect. Once the gate was complete Lientov would take through the twelve dragons and a score of Drago's men to retrieve the weapons and to assault the _Enterprise_ as Lientov wanted.

Lientov almost felt like dancing with joy at the amount of leeway Drago was giving him but he contained his excitement and carefully plotted how he would achieve his goals. Drago was no fool but Lientov was confident he could outsmart the man as it appeared he was more of a fighter than a planner. As he readied his Skrill for their first scouting mission he mentally planned out how best to remove Drago when the time came.

Unbeknownst to Lientov Drago was also planning something similar for him.

* * *

 _ **PS-So evil genius team up is on the go and things should start to get really interesting next chapter. Please review and I'll try to update soon.**_


	10. Translatable Mystery

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and I'm sorry for the long gap since the last update. This is a longer chapter this time around and it largely involves putting different pieces in place for the next big event. Thank your continued support of this story and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Translatable Mystery**

It was a long job patrolling the area around Berk for anything unusual. Normally they'd have split up to cover more ground but Stoick had specifically told them to stay together and Astrid didn't think it was a good idea to tempt fate.

As they rounded one of the many sea stacks dotting the sea Fishlegs gave a sudden cry, "There's something glinting down there!"

Having been flying ahead, Astrid brought Stormfly sharply round to look at the other teen, "Down where?"

He pointed towards the bottom of the sea stack, "Down there on the rocks near the sea level."

She looked down to where he was indicating and saw that there was indeed something glinting at the sea stack's base. She quickly angled Stormfly down and they swooped down towards it ignoring Fishleg's pleas not to. Coming in as close as they could Astrid leaned dangerously off the side of her dragon reaching downwards, in one smooth motion she snatched the glinting object neatly from the rocks and swung back onto Stormfly's back. As they ascended to join the other three teens she studied the thing she'd retrieved, it was surprisingly small and thin but was robustly built from some metal she'd never encountered before. There were three round indentations on its rectangular surface that reminded her of the activation buttons that Hiccup put on some of his inventions as well as what looked like a flap above the buttons covering something inside. Fishlegs spoke pulling her away from her study, "Do you know what it is?"

She shook her head, "No idea but it might have something to do with that lightning door."

"Isn't that a bit of a long shot? I mean we're miles away from the beach where the door appeared so it being responsible is really unlikely."

"It's the best lead we've got Fishlegs, we have no idea how this lightning door works. Besides, Stoick told us to report anything suspicious and this thing is definitely suspicious." Tucking the object safely into Stormfly's saddle bag she turned the dragon homewards, "C'mon, let's get this thing back to Berk."

* * *

As the news of their unusual guests spread through the ship a lot of the _Enterprise_ 's crew were finding lots of excuses to go past the Mess Hall to see the two dragons.

Toothless and Hookfang were unaware of the amount of attention they were getting as they were fully involved in devouring a large pile of raw fish which had come from the replicators (after a bit of reprogramming on Pavel's part). Hiccup and Snotlout were tucking into a variety of dishes they'd not encountered before and seemed to be enjoying them for the most part, fries seemed to be the favourite making Pavel wonder if there was something in the physical makeup of teenagers that made them love junk food. While Snotlout was content to munch away Hiccup had been full of questions making Pavel really think about how he could answer them in a way the other boy could understand without patronising him. Being a genius himself it didn't take him long to recognise a similar intellect in the younger boy and it soon became obvious that Hiccup had ideas that were way ahead of his apparent time.

In a way Pavel marvelled at how quickly both Hiccup and Snotlout seemed to be adapting to their circumstances though he had guessed that Hiccup had had to adapt to a major change before if his fake leg was anything to go by. When he mentioned this Hiccup just laughed, "We went from a three century war with dragons to living with them peacefully in a few weeks, adapting is how we Vikings survive and my leg was kind of a part of that."

Pavel looked at him in surprise, "How did you manage to start living with dragons peacefully eef ze war had lasted for three centuries and vat happened to your leg?"

Hiccup grinned awkwardly, "Well it really started when I shot down Toothless…"

From there Hiccup went through the whole story of his meeting with Toothless and how he constructed the tailfin enabling the Night Fury to fly while attending training to kill dragons. Occasionally Snotlout would add a comment or clarification of his own and Toothless also inserted few growls or grunts that Hiccup seemed to understand but it was mostly Hiccup who spoke. As he told the story many of the people in the Mess Hall began listening in and gathered around the table where the teens were sat and soon a sizable crowd had gathered. As Hiccup moved onto the fight with the Red Death many of the women and a few of the men gasped in horror at the thought of someone that young fighting something that big and everyone was on tenterhooks.

"…and then the tailfin broke and we couldn't steer away and the last thing I remember was the Red Death's massive tail club coming towards us."

Snotlout took up the tale for his cousin, "The tail smashed into them throwing Hiccup off and we saw him and Toothless plunge into the firestorm caused by the dragon's death. We all feared the worst until my uncle found Toothless and he showed us that he was still alive." There was an audible sigh of relief from the gathered crowd despite the fact that Hiccup had obviously survived and Snotlout continued the story, "After that our main concern was getting Hiccup attended to, Hookfang flew him, my uncle and Astrid back to Berk while I stayed behind with Toothless. As soon as a ship was seaworthy we followed them and since the dragons seemed to largely integrate themselves into the village on their own it was mostly just waiting around for Hiccup to wake up. Unfortunately they couldn't save his leg but Gobber made him his fake one and designed it to perfectly fit a new tailfin for Toothless, when Hiccup woke up it wasn't long before we and the other teens became the main dragon riders in the village and Hiccup was the guy to deal with any dragon issues."

Dr McCoy had been listening to the tale along with the rest and he shook his head, "I gotta say it, you've got balls kid."

There were murmurs of agreement from the rest of the crowd and Toothless suddenly began continually nudging Hiccup with his snout, Hiccup pushed the dragon away, "Really Toothless, now? We've not seen the rest of the ship yet."

The Night Fury pouted before nudging Hiccup harder and Pavel watched this curiously, "Vat does he vant?"

Hiccup sighed, "He wants to go flying, apparently it's been too long since he was last in the air." He received another hard nudge, "C'mon bud it's only been a couple of hours."

Pavel rubbed the back of his neck, "Vell zere ees novhere for him to fly on ze ship so I'm afraid he vont be able to for a vhile."

"What about out there?" Snotlout asked and he pointed out of the window which currently showed a stunning view of space.

"That would be an unadvisable course of action." Everyone jumped in surprise as they hadn't realised that Spock had joined the gathering. The first officer stepped forward and explained further, "Without proper protection it is impossible to survive in space. There is no air so there is nothing for you to breathe and temperatures are often at absolute zero which would freeze you instantly. Furthermore stars can produce heat far above what is safe for known life forms and the lack of pressure means that there is nothing to help keep your body together. This means that in space it is possible to suffocate, freeze, melt and quite literally fall apart simultaneously…"

THUD!

Spock's explanation was interrupted by Snotlout fainting and falling off his seat.

* * *

The flight back to Berk had been uneventful and it wasn't long before Astrid and the others were showing what they'd found to Stoick and Gobber in the Great Hall. Astrid had explained where they'd found the object and now they waited as Gobber examined it.

The blacksmith tapped it experimentally and attempted to prise its flap open. When it didn't give he turned the object this way and that examining it's exterior. He gave a thoughtful hum before gently placing it on the large council table and cautiously pushed the middle button.

The object produced a quick high pitched noise and the flap above opened to reveal a rectangle with pictures and strange writing flashing across it. Everyone stared in awe and Tuffnut spoke, "What is that?"

Stoick looked to his friend, "Gobber?"

The blacksmith shook his head, "That's definitely some kind of writing on it but yer guess is as good as mine for what it says."

Fishlegs leaned over the object, "It looks like the middle button activated it so maybe the other two control it."

"But what does it actually do?" Astrid asked, "The only thing that tells us what it does is the writing but I don't think anyone can read it."

"I think I might be able to find a way to read it." Everyone looked at Fishlegs in surprise and he explained, "I've done a bit of study into other languages and one thing I've learned is that they all have some kind of structure. With a bit of time I think I can work out how this writing works and then translate it."

Stoick nodded decisively, "Very well Fishlegs, take this thing and see if you can work out what it says. Gobber can help you work out what it does and Gothi can help with the translation, it might be a long shot but I think Astrid is right in thinking that this device is connected to the lightning door so the more we know about this the better." He carefully picked up the device and handed it to Fishlegs, "Be careful with it Fishlegs and remember that we have no idea what it does." As Fishlegs and Gobber left to further study the device, Stoick turned to the other three, "Take the dragons out again and do another search around where you found that thing, there might be more objects or other clues that can help us."

Astrid nodded, "Yes sir, we'll give it a thorough search."

They hurried out and soon Stoick followed them with the intent of heading to the beach where his boys had vanished to see if he could find anything new there.

* * *

In a whole other universe, in a binary star system and on board a damaged shuttle that had been overlooked by Starfleet, a small device activated and began the process of connecting to its counterpart across dimensions.

* * *

 _ **PS-So that's it for this chapter and I'll try and update quicker next time. Please review and I'll hopefully see you soon.**_


	11. Writing Lessons and Dragon Searches

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and yet another long wait between updates which I'm sorry for. This chapter is more build up but I'll try and make things kick off soon but its proving a challenge to bring various threads together which I think will be quite good for my writing. I'll admit now that I've taken a little bit of liberty with the Skrill's lightning abilities in this chapter but considering it's a dragon I think I can bend the rules a little. Thank you for your continued support of this story and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own neither Star Trek nor How to Train Your Dragon.**_

* * *

 **Writing Lessons and Dragon Searches**

"That was a nice faint."

"I didn't faint!"

"It was so perfectly executed and you fell back with such grace..."

"It was not a faint!"

"And the timing of your landing on the floor was just spot on…"

"Shut up Hiccup!"

Snotlout took a swipe at his cousin and Hiccup nimbly dodged it and skipped off down the corridor laughing. The younger cousin ran after him with the dragons close behind as Pavel followed grinning at their antics. Having finished in the Mess Hall they were heading for one of the larger Rec. rooms and Hiccup was having fun teasing his cousin for his faint. Pavel was quite enjoying the company of the two teens and their interactions reminded him a bit of his and Hikaru's relationship. Seeing the looks of shock and amazement on the faces of some of the crew who hadn't seen the dragons yet was also entertaining. Eventually Hookfang interfered in the chase and he grabbed Snotlout by the back of his vest jacket and picked him up and the boy hung there berating his dragon, "C'mon Hookfang stop siding with Hiccup you treacherous lizard. I need to get him back for saying I fainted when I didn't."

The dragon just ignored his rider and continued on down the corridor forcing Snotlout to resign himself to his current position and he glared at the laughing Hiccup, "I'll get you Hiccup. Just you wait."

It was in this manner they arrived in the rec room and Hookfang unceremoniously dropped his rider on one of the couches. Snotlout scrambled into a sitting position muttering darkly about 'that good for nothing lump of traitorous scales' and the Nightmare just sauntered over to a corner and smugly settled down as if to sleep. Toothless began an investigation of the room and wandered around before climbing onto a couch, padding the cushions a bit and curling up like a cat, albeit a large scaly one.

Hiccup and Pavel sat at one of the tables and Snotlout soon joined them. They were actually waiting to meet Nyota Uhura since she wanted to study Berk's writing. They'd quickly discovered that neither Snotlout nor Hiccup could read standard even if they spoke it and in the Mess Hall they'd both written out their names to show them what their written langauge was like. It was very close to the Viking runes of Earth and Pavel had commed Uhura and asked her if she wanted to learn the rider's writing. Like any keen linguist she'd instantly agreed and arranged to meet them in one of the rec rooms shortly.

Just as they were settled Nyota arrived and stopped briefly in surprise at the sight of the dragons before joining them at the table, "Hi Pasha." She ruffled the navigator's hair and he swatted her hand away in embarrassment, she gave a short laugh before turning to the other two and held out her hand, "Nyota Uhura. It's good to meet you both."

They each shook her hand and Snotlout spoke, "Pavel said you're a linguist, what does that mean?"

She smiled, "It means I study langauges. There are many cultures out there and most of them have their own unique language, I study and catalogue them so it's easier for us to speak to them. Also you can learn a lot about a culture from their language so in some ways it's like a study of the people themselves."

Hiccup looked impressed, "So by studying the language you actually learn more about the people as well." He looked thoughtful, "That actually makes a lot of sense."

Nyota produced a PADD and a writing stylus, "I was hoping to learn about your writing, it's quite interesting that you naturally speak what we call standard but you don't write in standard so I thought you might like to help me."

Snotlout grinned, "No problem."

Hiccup also smiled, "We'd be happy to teach you Miss Uhura."

Returning the smile Nyota answered, "Thank you."

* * *

Lientov couldn't help but be impressed by the control Drago had over the dragons.

Even away from their master the twelve dragons he'd been given had been completely obedient to him and his Skrill and he'd no trouble with them at all. They'd followed all commands and had waited for his say so before doing anything and he'd found it easy to get them to follow complex instructions and use intricate search patterns. There was no doubt that dragons were far more intelligent than most creatures and Lientov could already see their advantages in all sorts of situations. From what he'd heard around Drago's fleet the twelve dragons he had were some of the ones that had been with the man the longest and Lientov was willing to bet that he'd have had trouble controlling some of the other dragons in the fleet.

Currently they were having a short break in their search and the dragons were feeding on several boars they'd caught, the Skrill had taken the first portion of the kill and was now standing near the others keeping an imperious eye on the other twelve as they ripped into the meat. Lientov hadn't quite worked the Skrill out, when the sudden temporal rend had saved him from death in space at the collapse of his station and thrown him into this world the Skrill had appeared before him. He'd been certain that the beast was going to kill him but instead it hadn't touched him and had even allowed him to ride it, in some ways it seemed insane but he couldn't shake the feeling that the dragon had an agenda of its own but he wasn't sure what it was. For the moment the creature seemed content to follow his commands and he decided to focus on finding a suitable site for his temporal gate.

The temporal gate was key to his scheme, firstly it would give him access to his own universe and technology and secondly it would allow him to bring that technology back to this universe. The Skrill was vital to making it work as its ability to attract, absorb and fire lightning made it a suitable means of powering the gateway until he could bring a more reliable power source back. This did however mean that the gateway needed to be placed somewhere secret that was open to the sky to allow the Skrill to power it, fortunately the dragon itself could actually cause lightning to happen if there was suitable cloud cover but he wasn't sure how the dragon accomplished this. So far he hadn't found any suitable sites and it didn't take a genius to know that building a device that could only be powered by lightning on board metal covered ships was not wise.

A thought suddenly came to him and he snapped his fingers, instantly the dragons gave him their full attention and he pointed to the sky. Receiving the order the dragons instantly took to the air and the Skrill crouched to allow him to mount it. When he was on its back it joined the other dragons in the air and he flew it to his destination with the others following obediently behind.

It wasn't long before they arrived at their goal.

They'd already been to this island and Lientov had dismissed it as nothing more than a massive smooth sided rock sticking out of the ocean but a sudden hunch had caused him to return to it. A series of hand signals sent the dragons into pairs and they separated to search the island for openings as Lientov and the Skrill also searched. It wasn't long before a roar sounded indicating one of the dragons had found something and Lientov quickly headed in its direction.

He found several of the dragons gathered around a tiny opening at sea level and they immediately moved aside for him as he approached. The opening was far too small to enter with anything of great size but one of his dragons would be able to sort that easily. He gave the necessary signals to his Whispering Death and the dragon set about rapidly enlarging the entrance way. Eventually the passage was large enough to allow Lientov's Skrill to fly down it and they entered it leaving the other dragons on guard outside. What they found at the other end was almost exactly what he'd been looking for.

The entire island was hollow with a large pool at its centre and the cavern was more than big enough to create a suitable place to place the temporal gate. It wasn't open to the sky but it would be easy enough to create an opening in the roof and disguise it until it was needed. Furthermore the entire thing could easily remain hidden provided everything was constructed properly and it was right in the middle of the archipelago which made it even better.

Lientov gave a satisfied smile and addressed the Skrill beneath him, "It might be cliché but this will be perfect for our needs."

* * *

Uhura had found her study of Berk's written word to be quite fruitful.

Hiccup had proven to be an excellent teacher and he'd even begun to pick up on written standard as well which she'd found very impressive. Snotlout had done his best and had also been eager to help out but whereas Hiccup had a very neat and concise hand the younger cousin's writing was a barely legible scrawl. She'd been tactful in her suggestion that Hiccup did most of the writing and explaining because Snotlout had worn such an expression of concentration when scrawling it out and looked so pleased when he'd finished she didn't have the heart to tell him his handwriting was practically unreadable. Fortunately Hikaru had also come off duty and he and Pavel took Snotlout off to the gym to show him some fencing effectively distracting the boy from the writing lesson. Hookfang had awoken the moment he sensed his rider leaving and quickly followed after him and Toothless also left his couch and wandered up to the table to watch what was going on. Nyota had found the language fairly easy to read once the basics were explained though actually writing it was more difficult with the odd hand movements making her feel like she was drawing rather than writing.

She'd mostly got it nailed when a sudden comm. from Jim came through, "Kirk to Uhura."

She grinned briefly when Hiccup jumped at the sudden voice from nowhere and quickly went to a nearby wall panel to answer, "Uhura here."

"Can you please come up to the bridge Uhura? We've just picked up an unusual signal and I need you to help with it."

"Understood Captain, shall I bring Hiccup with me as well?"

"Yes please, I've already called Sulu and Chekov up and Snotlout's coming with them because this signal might well have something to do with these temporal rends so it's probably best if they're on the bridge."

"Will do Captain, I'll be there shortly."

She turned away from the panel and saw Hiccup and Toothless already standing by the door ready to leave. She gave them a brief smile and they both headed for the bridge together.

* * *

 _ **PS-So I hope you all liked that and please let me know what you thought and I'll really try to update soon this time.**_


	12. Third Collision

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and welcome to yet another chapter. Thank you for your continued support of this story and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Third Collision**

The bridge was very crowded with the addition of the dragons and Hiccup had no idea how Hookfang managed to fit through the bridge door.

The Nightmare was curled around a single chair in a central position in the room. It seemed to be the only place the dragon could fit without being in the way of the various seats and work areas around the room. The chair was currently empty because Jim was over by the area Uhura had just sat at discussing something with her, Snotlout was down beside a large desk in front of the central chair standing beside a seated crewman Hiccup recognised as Hikaru. Pavel was in the seat beside Hikaru and Hiccup went down to stand beside him. The older boy looked up briefly and smiled before returning his attention to the thing in front of him. Hiccup could see various symbols and things flashing across it and he could pick out a word here and there but most of it was beyond him. Looking forward he could see a ship that looked very similar to the shuttle that had brought him and the others to the _Enterprise_ drifting in space. Though Hiccup was no expert he guessed that the other ship was unoccupied going by the lack of lights across its surface and in the windows and he wondered what was so interesting about it. Listening in he caught snatches of Jim and Uhura's conversation,

"So it's definitely not a normal communication?"

"No Captain it's not a message for lifeforms, in fact it's more like a computer trying to link with another via subspace but there's something distorted about the signal."

Jim turned away from her and addressed Spock, "Well Spock, what can you tell me about the ship?"

The first officer turned from his own station, "It is based on the same design as Starfleet's own shuttles but with various improvements. There are signs of considerable damage to its vital systems which are the reason for it drifting in space and there are no life signs. Apart from the signal it is effectively an empty vessel." Spock stood, "Our scans show that it cannot have been drifting more than two weeks so taking into account that timeframe along with the system we are currently in would suggest that…"

"It's one of Lientov's." Jim finished.

"Indeed Captain. As such I suggest that we treat whatever is aboard as potentially dangerous."

"Understood Spock." Jim thought for a moment, "Mr Spock, I want you and Mr Chekov to accompany me over to the shuttle. We'll find out whatever is causing that signal and try and find out if it's safe to bring aboard."

Spock looked like he was going to argue but Jim was out the door before he could with only a 'Mr Sulu you have the conn' thrown behind him. Spock soon followed and Pavel gave a sigh before getting up from his station and jogging out to catch up with them.

* * *

The bridge was silent as they listened to the away team investigate the shuttle.

Hiccup was still stood beside Pavel's former seat but Snotlout had settled down on the steps up to the central chair beside Hookfang's head. The engineer Hiccup had briefly met called Scotty was now in the central chair since Hikaru handed command over to him when he arrived and Doctor McCoy had also appeared and was standing behind the chair.

Jim was keeping a running commentary of their investigation through the comm built into his spacesuit, "Well it was definitely based off Starfleet's designs and it's a good chance it's one of Lientov's. Most of the equipment in it seems to be dead but there's a lot of advanced tech in here."

Spock added in his own comment, "It is possible that this shuttle was used to transport experimental technology to a more suitable testing site."

"But why is it drifting damaged out here? Ah thought all of Lientov's shuttles were destroyed because Starfleet checked and couldn't find anything from the station after it collapsed." Scotty asked.

"It was probably when that madman blew up his own hangers. The shuttle got caught in the blast but instead of being destroyed it was badly damaged and flung away from the station and stars and it's been drifting ever since." McCoy put in.

"That is a likely hypothesis Doctor." Spock said, "Furthermore something as small as shuttle could have been easily missed if nothing on it was active."

"And I'm guessing something suddenly deciding to start working by itself is a bad thing." Hiccup added.

"Got it one Hiccup," Jim answered, "something suddenly activating at the same time as these temporal rends appearing can't be coincidence."

"Keptain!" Pavel joined the conversation, "I sink I've found eet!"

There was a pause until Spock's voice came through, "Fascinating."

The bridge waited for something more but received only silence for several moments, soon Snotlout became too impatient, "Come on guys, tell us what it is!"

"I am currently unsure Mr Jorgenson, however the tricorder cannot detect anything dangerous within it so I believe it would be best to return to the ship to begin a more thorough study." Spock answered.

Jim spoke next, "Agreed, _Enterprise_ prepare to beam us back."

"Right away Captain." Scotty replied.

* * *

Fishlegs had puzzled long and hard over the strange object and writing along with Gobber.

They'd first gone to Gothi but the Elder had never seen writing like it before and had gone to look through some of her ancient books as well as divine what the object could possibly be. She'd been adamant in being left alone to conduct her search and Fishlegs and Gobber had gone to the forge to study it themselves. Fishlegs had brought several of his many books with him some in other languages of their own to see if they could help him unravel the object's mysteries.

Initially the writing had been flashing across the rectangle above the buttons but it had since settled with one sentence under a picture of two rectangles connected by a straight, horizontal line. It was the picture they'd concentrated on hoping that if they worked out what it meant then the writing would be easier to translate.

"Maybe it's a map?" Fishlegs suggested.

Gobber shook his head, "Unlikely laddie, I mean whoever heard of a map that consists only of a straight line and two rectangles. Maybe it works more like a compass."

"No, I don't think so. The picture doesn't change if you move the thing around."

Fishlegs stared at the thing intently and Gobber wandered over to his grindstone and began sharpening a sword. While the blacksmith continued to work the teen gazed at the picture trying to understand it, if it wasn't a map or a kind of pointer like a compass what else could it be? An action? A diagram of some kind? Maybe the picture was a form of writing along with the other symbols like a pictogram? Maybe it was like a map and the picture showed a visual hint of where you had to go but there was a lot of things that could be represented by that sort of image. Fishlegs sighed in frustration and an uncharacteristic thought came into his head, perhaps he should just push one of the other buttons and see what happened.

He instantly cringed at the idea, he was careful to the extreme and a thought like that was something Snotlout would have come up with. That then reminded him why he was studying this thing in the first place and his former thought returned along with reasoning. It was unlikely this thing would have been designed to harm its user so he should be quite safe but he had no idea what it would do to anyone else. However there was a way round that issue as well, if he left the village and then tried to use it there wouldn't be anyone around for it to hurt so it should be safe.

He sat and mentally debated it back and forth with himself for a while before he came to the conclusion that it was really the best option he had and there wasn't any guarantee that he had the luxury of time to explore other options. With his mind set he stood and hurried off before Gobber could notice and headed for the Cove.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to reach the Cove and he looked down at the object to see that its writing and picture hadn't changed. He hesitated before steeling his nerves, shutting his eyes and pushed the right hand button.

Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes and gazed warily down at the object to see that it was unchanged. He hummed to himself, apparently that button didn't work. Feeling more confident now that it hadn't done anything drastic he pushed the left hand button.

The object gave a beeping noise and there was a pause before it suddenly fired a shot of light from its top. The light zipped several feet away from him before it seemed to explode then implode in mid-air about three feet above the ground. Suddenly strange lightning identical to the stuff that appeared on the beach whirled into existence and crackled violently. Panicking Fishlegs began shaking the object up and down trying to find a way to get rid of the thing it'd created, the more rational part of his mind kicked into action and he came to a sudden conclusion. If the left created the lightning then the right…Wasting no more time Fishlegs pointed the device at the lightning and pushed the right hand button.

Another shot of light fired towards the lightning and impacted it, it grew more violent for a split-second before whirling out of existence. Still slightly freaked out Fishlegs stared at the spot before laughing in relief. It was cut short when he noticed that someone was standing just behind where the lightning had been and he stared at the stranger.

The man was fairly tall and wore an odd blue top and dark pants with strange shoes but what really attracted Fishlegs' attention was the fact that the man had pointed ears and almost no emotional expression. As the teen stared the stranger stared right back and raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"Fascinating."

* * *

 _ **PS-So how's that for crossing number three? Please let me know what you thought and I'll see you soon.**_


	13. Theories

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and welcome to the much delayed chapter 13. I probably would have updated earlier but I got caught up in writing chapters for one of my other fics 'Happenings of Berk' so sorry for the wait. Thank you for your continued support and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Theories**

There was a moment when Fishlegs and the stranger did little but stare at each other. Then the teen went to his usual fall back in a scary situation, he threw his hands into the air, turned and ran away screaming.

* * *

Gobber had noticed Fishlegs was missing and had started to look for him when the boy charged into the village screaming like a banshee. He skidded to a halt in front of the blacksmith and spoke in a tumbled rush of panic meaning that Gobber only picked out a few words like 'cove', 'light' and 'elf'. Stoick had come up and the chief saw that the boy was too worked up to actually say anything understandable so he used a tried and tested method of calming someone down,

"FISHLEGS!"

The teen instantly stopped gabbling at the man's roar and Stoick spoke in a calmer tone, "Now Fishlegs, what is happening?"

Still obviously scared Fishlegs managed to speak slower, "I went to the Cove and I pushed one of the buttons on that weird object. That lightning Hiccup went through appeared so I pushed the other button which made it disappear but when it did there was an elf standing there."

"An elf?"

Fishlegs nodded vigorously, "Yes sir, he had pointy ears and a weird outfit on and he was standing right where the lightning had been."

Stoick and Gobber shared a look before the chief began to address the teen again, "Fishlegs, I think…"

"If I may interrupt I believe I can give further clarity to the situation."

Everyone who'd gathered at the scene turned in the direction of the strange voice and there were a few gasps as the strange man garbed in an odd blue shirt with pointed ears stepped forward speaking politely, "I am Commander Spock."

Everyone gaped.

* * *

Snotlout was sprawled across one of the large couches in the rec room in boredom as Hiccup sat at one of the tables. The older boy was surrounded by bits of paper and was studying something called a PADD that Nyota had given him to try and learn more of what she called 'Standard' written word. Snotlout had too much difficulty coping with Berk's written language to even think about attempting another one so he'd left Hiccup to it even though there was little to do when everyone else was elsewhere.

A situation had occurred in one of the labs (whatever those were) which had called Jim away and placed most of the crew on alert. Nyota had escorted them to the rec room a couple of hours ago, she told them to remain there before returning to her station on the bridge and they'd been there ever since. There was very little Snotlout could do with the dragons in the confined space so the play wrestling matches he often had with Hookfang weren't possible and with Hiccup otherwise occupied he was very bored as he waited for something to happen. They were actually due to speak to someone called Admiral Archer soon and they were supposed to do that in the rec room as it was apparently the only place big enough to accommodate the dragons as well as be made private enough for such a conversation. Jim had said they'd usually use a room called the briefing room for that purpose but it was way too small for the dragons, especially Hookfang who'd made it quite clear that he wasn't leaving Snotlout's side. It was getting close to the time of the meeting and Snotlout began wondering what would happen if Jim and the rest of the Command Crew (as they appeared to be known as) didn't make it in time.

He never found out as all of them except Jim and Spock appeared five minutes before the meeting was supposed to start and they settled around the group of tables and chairs that had been set up like one large table. Snotlout and Hiccup took their seats down one end next to Pavel, the dragons followed and sat up just behind them as if they were taking part in the meeting as well. There was an underlying current of worry and Snotlout wondered what had happened to cause it, it seemed Hiccup had noticed it as well and the two boys shared a look of concern as they sat in tense silence. Jim appeared just before the start time and for some reason he had the woman Carol with him instead of Spock. Once again looking at Hiccup, Snotlout knew that his cousin was thinking along similar lines to him, something must have happened to Spock and that was causing the worry of the others.

Any further wonderings were halted as Jim went over to the device Snotlout had been told was the intercom and spoke into it, "Kirk to bridge."

A male voice answered, "Yes Captain?"

"We're all ready, you can patch Admiral Archer through."

"Understood Captain, we'll have him through in a moment."

Jim sat in his seat at the head of the table and the eyes of the rest of the crew turned to a large rectangular panel on the wall at its foot. Slightly confused Snotlout, Hiccup and even the two dragons also centred their attention on the panel. There was a short wait and then the dragons growled and Snotlout nearly fell off his seat in shock as the giant face of an elderly man suddenly appeared on the wall. As Hiccup calmed the wary dragons the man stared at the two dragons for a moment before he addressed Jim, "Captain Kirk."

"Admiral Archer."

The admiral turned his attention to the two Viking teens, "I'm guessing that you two are Hiccup and Snotlout."

In response Snotlout gave the man a cheery wave, "That's right, hi gramps."

"Snotlout!" Hiccups tone was reproving, "You should show him more respect than that."

"What? I was just saying hi."

"Yeah but its rude to call an admiral gramps."

As Snotlout opened his mouth to argue Archer interrupted with a small smile, "It's all right Hiccup I'm not offended but you should be careful how you address people Snotlout."

Hiccup gave his cousin a smug look and the younger boy tried to give him a quick kick under the table only to be forced to muffle a cry of pain as he contacted Hiccup's metal leg. By this time Toothless had wandered up to the screen and sat at its base, he then stood on his hind legs and began using his front paws to pat at it as if he was trying to reach through and touch the admiral. When he only made contact with a solid wall the dragon sat back down and stared in confusion at this bizarre occurrence.

Smiling in amusement at the Night Fury, Archer returned his focus back to the _Enterprise_ 's captain, "Let's hear your report Jim. What have you found since we last spoke?"

Jim briefly related how they'd discovered the shuttle and the device which Snotlout and Hiccup already knew about. The next bit of information was news to them but explained what had been going on the last couple of hours and they exchanged worried glances as Jim related it, "After we brought the device aboard Commander Spock took it to one of the labs to study it. Not long after one of the temporal rends suddenly opened within the lab, by the time we got there it had closed again but Spock and the device were nowhere to be seen. As such we believe that Commander Spock is now on the other side of the rend."

Archer's face was grave and he placed his fingertips together thoughtfully, "That's concerning but going by the previous rends I think we can make a reasonable guess at where he's ended up."

"Berk." Jim supplied.

The admiral nodded, "Indeed, so far the rends have opened up across the system you're in at random places, barring the two on the _Enterprise_. However we know for a fact that at least two of them have opened up at the same place on a beach near Hiccup and Snotlout's village. This makes it likely that Spock has appeared on that same beach, if so we can assume that he's already made contact with the people there."

"That might not be a good thing."

They all looked at Hiccup who'd spoken and the boy explained, "Viking's and reason don't always see eye to eye, especially my dad when something has happened to me or Snotlout."

Snotlout put in his own comment, "Add on to that the fact that I was rescued only two weeks ago after I'd been kidnapped and held hostage for six days."

Hiccup finished, "Which makes it likely that with both me and Snotlout missing he won't be at his most reasonable right now making him very dangerous to anyone who might be conceived as responsible."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Spock." McCoy put in, "He's more than capable of looking after himself and I'd wager one of my mum's apple pies that he's already talked your dad down. Sitting here discussing it won't change what's happening or help him, the best way to do that is find out how these rends are being caused in the first place."

"Agreed." Jim responded, "Working out how these rends are being formed is the key to sorting out this mess and getting everyone back home." He looked up at Archer, "Has Starfleet uncovered anything new that might help us?"

The admiral shook his head, "Sadly no but we're pretty certain that its some creation of Lientov's that's causing them but the little data we have on his work during the last four or five years doesn't mention anything about travel between universes."

Scotty spoke up, "Ah've currently got a team working on the shuttle we found, if they can get the systems running again some of Uhura's people might be able tae get some more data from its computers. This might tell us where Lientov tested his tech and lead us tae the device causing the rends, though ah cannae see how something like that hasn't been found considering the amount of power it must be using."

"Maybe eet hasn't been found because eet's not in zis universe."

Scotty and the rest looked at Pavel in surprise, "What do ye mean laddie?"

The teen explained, "Eef somevon vanted to travel betveen universes zen zey vould most likely make sure zey had a vay of coming back. Eef zeir doorvay closed behind zem eet vould be impossible to open eet again vithout some dewice similar to ze von zat had opened ze initial portal. Zis means zat vhen zey open ze rend ze first time zey vould send through somesing to stabilise and reopen eet."

Carol worked out where the boy was going, "So if Lientov had created a device that created temporal rends then he would've made a second one to send through and stabilise the connection."

Scotty had also cottoned on to the teen's theory, "Aye and if he'd already done that sometime before his station collapsed then the second device would be completely undamaged and functional even if the other one had been destroyed."

"Da sir." Pavel confirmed, "Zis ees just a theory but eets possible zat ze device in zis universe vas unintentionally activated vhen ze station collapsed. Eet vould hawe attempted to connect to eets counterpart but zen been destroyed leawing ze ozer von actiwly searching for a connection. Vithout anysing to connect to eet been creating rends randomly in a rough area of vhere eet thinks its counterpart ees."

Hiccup spoke, "You think that this other device is on Berk and has been randomly creating rends because it can't connect to its partner."

Snotlout looked at his cousin in surprise, "I'm glad you understood that because I have no idea what anyone is talking about."

Jim summarised, "What we're saying is that a man called Lientov created a device which opened a doorway into Berk and placed a second one there to allow free movement between his base and Berk. Two weeks ago we had a run in with Lientov and in the end his base was destroyed and one of the devices was destroyed with it. The one on Berk however is still functional and could be responsible for the doorway you and Hiccup came through as well as the others."

Snotlout nodded in understanding, "Okay, I think I get now."

Carol spoke, "At the moment it's still just a theory but if Spock is on Berk then he'll probably find out one way or another."

Hikaru asked a question, "If it is the case won't the second device just run out of power? I'm guessing Berk doesn't have access to power sources the way we do."

Archer was the one who answered him, "You're possibly right Mr Sulu but I doubt Lientov would've risked having it run out of power while he was exploring the other universe, as such he probably built it in a way that it could use other means of generating its own power such as solar or hydro-electric. That might also explain why the rends have a long build-up period and don't last long, the device opens one and uses all its power doing so forcing it to take a while to recharge before opening another one."

"So unless we stop it this thing could open rends all over this system for all time." Doctor McCoy snorted, "Just peachy."

"As Dr Marcus said it's still just a theory." Jim put in.

Archer agreed, "You're right Jim but it remains a possible answer, at the moment your best bet is to see if you can glean any information from the shuttle you found. If there is indeed a device on Berk then Spock will likely find it and maybe learn some more about this situation at his end. I'll see what Starfleet can learn from here, what we have on Lientov's work in recent years might not have anything but other scientists may have been looking at travel between universes as well. For now your priority is still finding out for certain how these rends are being formed. Then we'll see how we can get everyone home safely."

Jim nodded, "Understood sir, we'll do everything we can."

"I know you will, Archer out."

* * *

 _ **PS-So a lot of theorising there leading to a longer chapter than normal. Please let me know what you thought and I'll really try to update soon.**_


	14. Studies and Progressions

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and firstly I'm really sorry about the huge gap since the last update, in all honesty I just lost my will to keep updating and I'd moved onto other stories instead. Now however I have felt my desire to continue this return and I've finally posted another chapter, it's kind of a filler chapter but I'm treating it as me trying to get back into the swing of writing this story after so long. Future updates might be sporadic since I'm currently working on three stories including this one and I might not update any of them for a while due to Christmas stuff happening. Thank you for your continued support of this fic and I'm sorry again for leaving it for so long.**_

 _ **I own nothing**_

* * *

 **Studies and Progressions**

It had been several days since his unexpected appearance in Berk but Spock could tell that many of the villagers still didn't really trust him.

His arrival had, quite understandably, caused a lot of uproar and it seemed that a few of them were going to attack him there and then, fortunately their Chief Stoick had stepped in before such a thing occurred and he was soon standing before several members of the village council. That discussion had proven…interesting to say the least and had required a fair amount of his diplomatic training throughout it. Initially it had been more akin to a criminal interrogation as it seemed that Chief Stoick was already certain that he'd been responsible for Hiccup and Snotlout disappearing, having heard Hiccup's story when he told it on the _Enterprise_ Spock was aware that both boys were the Chief's family therefore it was logical for the man to be greatly concerned. Spock might not have got a chance to properly explain what had truly happened if it weren't for Elder Gothi and the Chief's apparent second in command Gobber, between them they managed to calm the Chief to the point where he was actually listening to what Spock was saying and the talks went much more smoothly from there.

What information Spock could or couldn't give proved to be a slight problem in the discussion but in the end he revealed more about the _Enterprise_ than he usually would. While well aware of the Prime Directive he could understand Jim's point about it being harder to implement for this particular scenario, from what he'd learned, both from his own observations and what the people in this universe had said, he saw that these particular events had already gone beyond the point where they could be explained away or dismissed by those involved. This village was well aware that something not of their own world was going on so the most logical option now was to tell the village council an understandable version of the truth and request that they keep much of it confined to Berk itself.

Since then Spock had spent the last few days intensely studying the two devices that had been found in both universes, one from the damaged shuttle and the other from out in the oceans of Berk. They were obviously a pair and it was clear that their purpose was to act as a bridge between universes by connecting across dimensions and creating rends, unfortunately they could no longer be utilised to return to the _Enterprise_ because they were now both in the same universe but Spock was curious to see if he could use them to at least track or predict the rends so he wasn't definitely stranded. Another possibility was that the Portable Rend Generators (it seemed the most logical thing to call them temporarily) were the latest in a series of similar devices and one of the original ones was still present in this universe. Spock was certain that the PRGs (a logical abbreviation) could not be responsible for the other rends that brought Hiccup and Snotlout to the _Enterprise_ since neither device was active when the two boys had crashed through the rends. As such it was highly likely that a larger device existed which was active and causing the rends, it was also likely that the device was somewhere near Berk and while Spock had been studying the PRGs the remaining members of the Berk Dragon Training Academy had been out searching for it.

* * *

The sound of heavy footsteps approaching brought Spock's attention away from where he'd been working on the PRGs with what tools that could be provided and he looked up to see Chief Stoick approaching him. The Chief had been very persistent in almost constantly asking whether Spock had made any breakthroughs yet and while he understood the chief's reasons for doing so it was proving to be a bit of a distraction from his work. The Chief remained silent for a minute before asking the same question that he had many times before in just that one day, "Have you got any further with these things?"

If he'd been anyone else he might have snapped at the man in frustration but he was Spock and he replied with his famous patience, "I have not. These devices were not created using tools such as the one you're used to and I am having to improvise in many different areas. However I do believe that I can reconfigure them to help find the device that is causing the rends but it will take time."

"How long?"

Again it was another question that the man had already asked many times but Spock remained as patient as ever, "I am uncertain at this moment but when I have a more definite measurement of timescale I shall inform you immediately." Stoick sighed in frustration and turned to leave but Spock then said something he hadn't said the many previous times the chief had asked these questions, "I understand that feel you a need to protect them but I can assure you that both Hiccup and Snotlout are safe aboard the _Enterprise_. My Captain will go to great lengths to ensure that they are well cared for and protected and he and the rest of the crew will also be working to understand and deal with these rends in order to return all those involved to where they belong."

Spock couldn't actually say for certain why he'd said those words or whether it was simply an attempt to get the chief to stop bothering him but either way Stoick turned back and seemed to think about Spock's words for a moment. He then gave a small nod before turning away again to attend to his duties leaving Spock to continue his study of the PRGs.

* * *

Drago's forces had also been working hard over the last several days and the island Lientov had scoped out was well on its way to being converted into a suitable base of operations.

The sea entrance into the island's cavern had been enlarged by a Whispering Death to allow Drago's smaller vessels access, these ships had then brought the already constructed pieces for the temporal gateway and work on it had continued. A wooden dock had been built on the large pool and the area for the stores was nearby, rough sleeping quarters had been created on the far side of the pool and between them and the stores were the cages for the dragons.

Lientov was feeling satisfied with how the work was progressing and he'd since got the Whispering Death to start creating an opening in the ceiling to allow lightning to come in to power the gateway. The other dragons under his command had mostly been on guard duty under his Skrill's watchful eye as the men he had worked to create their base.

As he watched them build the gateway Lientov couldn't help but give a smile, everything was progressing just the way he wanted it to.

* * *

 _ **PS-So please let me know what you thought and I'll try and update soon (or at least in less time than this one).**_


	15. A Lead

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and my sincerest apologies for the huge gap between updates once again. In all honesty I just haven't been that motivated to continue this story at all and it's actually taken me all this time to write this chapter. I've tried to get this one to move the story along slightly but I'm not sure if I'll scrape together more motivation to keep going. Thank you for your continued support of this story and I hope you enjoy this very, very late chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **A Lead**

The time that had passed in Berk had also passed on the _Enterprise_ and they were making little progress at their end. The retrieved shuttle had been repaired but all attempts to access its information were proving fruitless. The device they'd found on it had disappeared along with Spock so they didn't have that to study either and few other rends had opened since.

Hiccup and Snotlout had spent most of the time twiddling their thumbs as neither one could give much in the way of help. Hiccup was occupying himself by studying diagrams (as least that's what Snotlout thought they were) of different sections of the ship trying to understand a bit about how it worked, of course security reasons stopped the crew from letting him have complete access to the _Enterprise_ 's blueprints but there were sections he could look at. Snotlout on the other hand was spending a lot of time discovering what this universe could offer in the way of entertainment and had discovered a wonderful pastime known as videogames.

It was Pavel who'd first introduced him to them and after Snotlout's initial confusion and panicked button mashing he'd got the hang of it and discovered that he was good at these games, as in _very_ good. Pavel and some of the other Ensigns had been openly shocked at how skilled he became in a very short period of time, in a matter of hours he was taking on difficult levels and giving the _Enterprise_ 's top gamer (Keenser) a serious run for his money (and Scotty's who insisted on betting on their vs matches). Of course this discovery revealed another trait of Snotlout's that people kind of wished had stayed hidden.

He had major gamer's rage.

Playing against a human opponent was fine, Snotlout could lose quite happily though he was highly competitive. Playing against the computer was another matter entirely and when he was playing the highest difficulties everyone knew about when he lost. The first few times annoyed him, a few more would produce frustrated growls and ferocious glares, anything beyond that caused a full blown, screamed rant at the computer where he would call it a variety of original names usually enhanced by a pile of expletives that made McCoy's look positively tame and caused Hookfang to tap his rider sharply on the head and give him a series of disapproving growls. Nyota of course fully blamed Jim, Scotty and Leonard for Snotlout's wide variety of cuss words even when they pointed out that some of them they'd never used or heard of before and the ones they did they hadn't used around him the whole time he'd been in their universe. Even Hiccup had been shocked at his cousin's vocabulary and Snotlout had later told him that being captured by pirates and later being kidnapped by Berserkers introduced you to a whole wealth of cuss words (and a couple of highly questionable recipes he would rather forget) which you wouldn't encounter otherwise.

All in all the two boys were keeping themselves occupied but they were missing Berk considerably and were eager to sort this whole mess out.

* * *

Pavel was just as eager, like most he didn't like it when a member of their crew was missing even if everyone knew that Spock could handle himself in his current situation better than just about anyone else.

The ensign had been looking at their problem through slightly different channels to everyone else and Jim and Archer had given him unfettered access to everything they had relating to Lientov Chekov. Looking through his uncle's work was the last thing Pavel wanted to do but he was the one who, regrettably, knew how his uncle worked best. The endless reports on a variety of thefts, heists, murders, corporate espionage, illegal scientific studies and even one or two assassinations was incredible and Pavel hadn't realised just how much his uncle had been involved in.

Unfortunately the data held nothing on inter-dimensional travel but as he looked through all the science reports he kept finding Epsilon-92-Y being mentioned. A little reading between the lines and a good deal of studying each mention of it and Pavel discovered that this place was where Lientov had all his new tech tested. Now his skills as a Navigator came into play and using what co-ordinates were mentioned, his own knowledge of his uncle's methods and the positioning of Lientov's main base and he narrowed down Epsilon-92-Y's location to an asteroid belt near the system's outer edge.

If there was a prototype of the rend device then that was where it would be and the _Enterprise_ 's scanners should be enough to locate the place where it was being kept now that they had a rough location. No doubt there would be forms of shielding around the base but they'd encountered such things before and their scanners had been upgraded to deal with such things.

Gathering all the data he needed Pavel headed straight to the bridge to report what he'd discovered.

* * *

"DAMNIT!"

Snotlout flung the control pad down moodily and folded his arms as he glared at the screen. At a nearby table Hiccup looked up from the PADD he was studying, "Did you lose again?"

Snotlout growled angrily, "This stupid game is out to get me. I'm sure there's something wrong with it!"

"Then stop playing it then."

Snotlout's answer was to pick up the control pad and try again and Hiccup rolled his eyes. He hoped his cousin got through his latest block in his game soon as he was getting close to the full rage stage and he didn't really want to hear Snotlout's vast array of swear words again. Hookfang was settled on the floor near his rider while Toothless had taken one of the couches, the Night Fury had taken quite a liking to that particular couch and Hiccup thought he would either have to take it with him or build a copy when they found a way back to Berk.

Returning his attention to the PADD Hiccup began reading the words displayed on its screen. He was expanding his knowledge of Standard written word finding the whole writing system fascinating to look at, with twenty-six different letters and writing style that held a lot more curves than the one he knew it was very different from his own. He guessed that because Vikings often carved their language into things it was far easier to use straight lines to form the letters whereas this language fitted more comfortably with writing upon paper where you could use curved lines. Perhaps it was a result of this world largely leaving carved word behind so it had adapted along with everything else.

In all honesty this universe completely blew his mind and he couldn't help but feel envious of the people that lived in it. They had technologies beyond his wildest dreams and those that used their minds over their muscles were held in great esteem, Berk was far better since the ending of the war with dragons but the thought of strength being one of the top qualities was still quite prominent. Vikings would still go for charging their problems head on with brute force rather than tactical planning but that was a part of their heritage so it wasn't going to simply go away, sometimes that recklessness was needed as Snotlout and Astrid had proven before and Hiccup would fully accept that fact. Still, being respected just for being a thinker rather than having to prove himself would've been nice in the earlier stages of his life.

"C'MON!"

Another yell indicated that Snotlout had lost yet again though he'd thankfully not broken out his colourful language yet. A swish announced someone entering the room and Hiccup looked up to see Captain Kirk entering.

Both boys had a huge amount of respect for the man despite not knowing him long. They'd both heard about Kirk's deeds from the crew over the last few days and it was clear everyone on the ship had utter faith in their captain. His clear devotion to his crew clearly reminded Hiccup of his own father and the two men seemed to both have the same aura of command that both marked them as leader and someone who'd do anything to keep you safe. It was this that had helped the two boys adapt as quickly as they did to their situation because they could tell that Captain Kirk was a good man in a similar vain to Stoick.

Hiccup smiled at the man, "Captain."

Despite him saying they could call him Jim Hiccup still called him Captain, this was because of the amount of respect he had for him and the way his father had brought him up, it felt wrong to not refer to him by his title since he had a clear rank and was his elder even if he was fairly young for his post.

Snotlout gave a quick wave, "Hiya."

As completely informal as ever the younger cousin fully focused on his game again and the Captain smiled at him before ambling over to where Hiccup was sitting, "What you looking at?"

Hiccup shrugged, "The written form of Standard. It's really interesting to look at."

The Captain gave a little laugh, "You're starting to sound a lot like Uhura. She's spent ages pouring over your written word."

Hiccup shuffled awkwardly, "Well it is fascinating to look at, especially considering we speak the same language even though our writing is completely different."

The man smiled again, "Well there is a theory that anything that could happen has happened in some universe so it's not really that much of a surprise." He clapped his hands, "And while we're on different universes I should tell you that I'm actually here to let you know that Pavel has found a potential clue to getting you back to Berk."

That instantly attracted the attention of both boys and Snotlout even paused his game to exclaim excitedly, "What! Really?"

"We can't say anything for definite yet but it's the best lead we've got. We're heading towards the site now so I thought you two would like to be up on the bridge when we get there." His eyes twinkled, "That is of course assuming you aren't too busy with what you're doing."

Faster than Hiccup could believe, Snotlout had shut off his game and was already heading for the door with Hookfang hurrying behind. Shutting off the PADD the older cousin swiftly followed along with Toothless and Jim found himself running to catch up.

* * *

 _ **PS-I'll try my best to bolster my desire to write this story and if I do it will hopefully start moving the plot along at a better pace. Please let me know what you thought and I'll try and keep my motivation up.**_


	16. Gateway

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello all and welcome to another chapter after yet another long wait. This one picks up right where the other one left off as things continue to move forward. Thank you for your continued support and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Gateway**

Jim couldn't supress a grin as he followed Snotlout who was careening through the corridors of the _Enterprise_.

The boy could move at quite a pace when he really wanted to and he was very eager to get to the bridge, crewmembers had to dive out of the way of him especially since Hookfang was following closely behind and his body took up most of the corridor width. Hiccup and Toothless were just behind moving just as fast and Jim was surprised at how speedy Hiccup could be with a metal leg, running to catch up the captain soon joined them on the cargo lift which was the only way the dragons could move between decks.

The boys and dragons reached the bridge ahead of Jim and he could see Sulu smirking at him as he followed their guests in panting heavily from his rapid arrival. The veiwscreen showed the asteroid belt that Pavel had guided them to and Snotlout was right in front of it almost bouncing with excitement. Hiccup had sat down on the steps leading up to the Command Chair while Hookfang had managed to curl himself around it and Toothless was up alongside Snotlout. Carefully stepping over the Monstrous Nightmare Jim managed to sit in his chair as he addressed Pavel, "Mr Chekov, have you pinpointed the one we want?"

The teen answered swiftly, "Nyet sor. Ve're scanning ze asteroid belt now but zere ees a lot of debris out zere so eet could be some time before ve find Epsilon-92-Y's exact location."

"When you do plot out the safest route to it and take as long as you need to do so, we don't want to be too reckless here."

"Aye sor."

Snotlout had been staring intently at the asteroids and he turned back to them all with a look of confusion on his face, "How are all those rocks floating about out there? There's nothing to support them so why don't they just fall?"

Jim looked around for someone to explain the lack of gravity in space to the boy and saw them all involved in their work, he looked hopefully at Carol, "Could you maybe…"

"I'm afraid I can't Captain." She smoothly answered, "I'm helping analyse the scans of the asteroid belt to see if we can see any evidence of any cloaking technology."

She said this with a small smile and Jim knew she was secretly laughing at him, everyone else was staring intently at their own screens making it clear that he was going to have to explain things to the Vikings. Resigning himself to the task he leaned forward and addressed Snotlout.

"Well…"

* * *

On Berk Spock had finally made some progress with the PRGs.

Using what tools were available and some…interesting suggestions from the village blacksmith he'd managed to reconfigure the PRGs into tracking devices for the other Rend Generator (though he'd yet to find a logical explanation as to why coating the wires with yak milk worked). They only worked on a crude 'hotter-colder' principle but that was still much more than they already had and it didn't take long for Chief Stoick to send him out with the Academy riders to find it.

This was why he was currently perched on the back of one of the dragons as they flew alongside one of Berk's cliffs.

He'd chosen to ride on the one called Meatlug as the Gronckle seemed the most stable option available since he'd be having to concentrate on the device's screen as they flew. He was sat directly behind the teen called Fishlegs who seemed to be almost desperate to ask him lots of questions about his people and world but was containing himself for the moment. The tracking device was leading them in this direction and they'd dutifully followed it, flying slightly behind the girl Astrid spoke up, "Are you sure it's in this direction?"

Spock answered without looking up, "I am sure. The tracking device indicates that the Rend Generator is this direction therefore we are most likely going the correct way."

Her doubt was evident in her voice, "If we keep going this way we'll come to a dead end. This fiord ends at a sheer cliff with no beach or any form of landing spot, there is literally nowhere to put the Rend Generator if it's as big as you say it is."

"The actual generator could be smaller than I theorise." Spock answered, "Which would make it easier to place where there is little space." He looked ahead, "It appears we are getting closer."

A little more time soon had them hovering in front of a sheer cliff which the device wanted them to fly through, Spock regarded the cliff impassively, "It appears we cannot go any further." He looked down at the device, "The Rend Generator is very close but we cannot reach it at this time."

Astrid sighed, "Or that thing has been pointing us in the wrong direction."

"Maybe not." Fishlegs responded, "If I'm remembering the layout of the island right then there should be some Whispering Death tunnels nearby from when Toothless' rival attacked us. We might be able to use those to get to the generator." He looked back at Spock, "What do you think sir?"

Spock thought for a moment then answered, "It appears to be our most logical option so I advise that we use the tunnels."

Fishlegs nodded and flew Meatlug up and on towards the tunnels with the other riders following closely.

* * *

Lientov smiled as he regarded the completed gateway.

It had been constructed exactly to his instructions and it stood ready to be powered up and used. It consisted of a large square base upon which sat a rectangular frame, several rods of metal were sticking out of the base to act as lightning rods to collect electrical power and a raised, lectern-like pedestal with a couple of crude buttons acted as a control panel.

Men gathered around the construction with many bearing looks of scorn since they didn't believe the contraption would actually work.

Standing by the control panel Lientov heard the rippling mutters that announced the arrival of Drago who'd come to see the gateway work for himself. Turning he saw the man giving it a doubtful look as he approached and he loomed over Lientov, "Are you certain this will work?"

Lientov nodded confidently, "Indeed I am. Once the gateway is powered up I'll be able to return to my world and retrieve the weapons you want. Soon you'll be the most powerful man in the world."

Drago smiled cruelly, "Prove your words to me then."

Lientov gave a smile and nodded before signalling his Skrill. The dragon understood the instruction and soon his body was crackling with energy as lightning lanced down from overcast sky above the opening in the roof. Men stood back as the Skrill absorbed more and more electricity and small bolts bounced around him as the energy increased. Finally he focused it all towards the gateway and the lightning rods were soon conducting the lightning and using it to power the gateway, a low humming was heard and it grew and grew in volume until people were covering their ears from the assault of noise. Energy crackled around the doorframe and suddenly reality itself tore violently from the frame's top to its bottom. There was a surge of power that caused many to stumble back slightly and once they'd recovered they gazed in awe at the sight before them.

The Gateway was open.

* * *

 _ **PS-So who can guess what will happen next? Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully update sooner than last time.**_


End file.
